Broken Chains
by Thaeonblade
Summary: Shortly after the death of Darth Vengean, the meditation of Darth Baras' triumphant apprentice is interrupted by an experience which frees him in more ways than anyone could have foreseen. M-DS Sith WarriorxDark Jaesa Lemon; Diverges from TOR Canon 2/3rds into the story; one-shot now to be expanded.
1. Episode I

**Copyright: Star Wars is owned by Disney, The Old Republic is owned by Bioware and this is just a fan creation for the purposes of recreation. Everyone get that? Then please enjoy the story.**

**_I thought Star Wars was owned by George Lucas-_  
**

**He sold it to Disney.**

_**He sold out?**_

**Yes, he sold out again...at least we won't have anything as bad as the Phantom Menace.**

**_I liked that Movie!_  
**

**Sad...how about the Holiday Special?**

**_The what?_  
**

**My point exactly.**

* * *

_Nwûl tash. _(Peace is a lie.)

As Coruscant burned, a young boy ran to an injured man in robes and took out a med-kit to help him. Before he could administer the bacta to the wounded yellow eyed warrior, the boy was pushed back by the warrior before a great piece of debris was pulled from the floor and crashed into the man's head.

_Dzwol shâsotkun. _(there is only passion.)

His skull cracked again after the jedi through him into the pillar and released his hold, allowing the boy to fall to the ruined floor with only one eye to see the world around him.

_Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. _(Through passion, I gain strength.)

As he walked, his head still hurt. He could still feel the metal couplings within his skull and upon his chin. He felt the false eye in his right socket that moved at his command. He heard the cries of the republic trooper who continued to fire at him despite his broken legs while the Sith Marauder boredly deflected the laser bolts and lifted the soldier into the air and pried the man's head off of his shoulders.

_Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. _(Through strength, I gain power.)

Observing the blade of a fallen jedi, Emae felt drawn to the cyan color of the saber. It reminded him of the jedi who had scared his skull and broke his body. It felt ironic that the fallen jedi commander in front of him had believed him to be a jedi. Either the aura of war upon this world had clouded the jedi's senses or this particular jedi was a complete idiot who had been naturally selected for death.

_Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. _(Through power, I gain victory.)

He noted the figure of the jedi apprentice who stood over the corpse of her fallen master. Her face twisted by delight and rage, her robes torn and cut to expose a body which heaved with the rising darkness within this girl. She turned to look upon her new master and Emae simply reached out his hand. Their eyes remained connected while she stepped towards her master and took his hand. She then turned back and caused a docked warship to fall upon the corpse of her master to the shock of all but Jaesa and her impressed new master.

_Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. _(Through victory, my chains are broken.)

Wielding two lightsabers, one cyan and the other blue, Lord Emae watched the bisected form of Darth Vengean fall backwards with his upper half falling more gracefully while his lower half crumbled into a heap before him. He sheathed his lightsabers and turned away from the fallen darth while Baras' lesser apprentice stood upon his feat. Nearby, he saw his apprentice beam with desire and pride in her master while a newly arrived female Sith Inquisitor nodded in respect to her fellow Sith Lord.

_Wonoksh Qyâsik nun. _(The Force shall free me.)

Slayer of many Jedi Knights, champion of the dark side, corrupter of the pure and now a recent conqueror and murderer of a Sith Lord.

Lord Emae'Tha of the Sith Empire sat amidst a typhoon of a darkness and rage while he sat within it. The typhoon came from within him and yet he controlled it rather than allow it to control him. He focused upon the past few days when his master, Darth Baras had called him to Dromund Kas to rescue his fellow apprentice and team up with him to murder Baras' master, Darth Vengean of the Dark Council.

Though the task was complete, Emae remembered the last words of Vengean before the fateful duel that left him as only half the man that he once was...

_"Before you arrived, Baras was but a bit player. He would be no one without you."_

_"Your talents are wasted on that man. It sickens me! Your master does not deserve you, he's a coward! Pushing buttons in the darkness! You and I...are people of action."_

Though Vengean likely said these words out of spite for Baras rather than for Emae's benefit, the Sith Lord heard the truth within those words. Baras was powerful, but absence from the front line of the war between jedi and sith, light and dark had lessened his power and connection to the force. Baras now more greatly trusted in his own intellect, his cunning, his scheming...subjective terms for his own thoughts which ultimately originated from crude matter. Emae had learned more from his travels than he had from that fat bastard.

And now he was at a crossroad...

As Baras had orchestrated the death of his master, so too would Emae come to overthrow his master. It was an unspoken, unbroken tradition within the ranks of the sith lords. In order for the apprentice to become the master, they must dominate and strike down their master or die trying. Therefore, it only made sense for Baras to anticipate Emae's eventual attempt.

Though Emae had little doubt in his success.

"Master?" Hearing the door of his bedroom open, Emae felt a passionate hungry presence which pleased and teased his own, "Master...the dark side surrounds you as a cloud from Bespin."

"I have been in thought Jaesa." Emae allowed his feet to touch the ground and opened his eyes to see Jaesa loosely wearing her alluring robes that he'd won in that "rewarding, but excruciating game of Huttball", "As you know...Baras' master is now dead...slain by my hand and Baras is the one who reaps the rewards."

"Yet we both know who is the greater of the two of you." Jaesa stated without a shred of doubt in the tone of her voice, "Did I...displease you?"

"You saw Baras on Dromund Kas." Emae stepped closer to the girl, pleased that she had not stepped back, "What did you see?"

"Intelligence...darkness...a calculating process of schemes, thoughts and paranoia." Jaesa replied and took a step towards her master, "As well as great fear whenever he looks towards you."

"As he should." Emae said and ran his finger over Jaesa's face brush away loose bangs of hair, "The time shall soon come when I also seek to overthrow my master...are you complacent to be used as my tool?"

"You wouldn't bother." Jaesa said and grabbed her master's hand while using the other to caress the metal platings upon Emae's chin, "I know you...you want to kill Baras yourself...by your own power and your own hand. I would not dare take that honor away from you master."

"And what of your honor?" She gasped in surprise when Emae reached into her robes and caressed her right breast with his free hand while Jaesa's breathing increased, "You tremble with fear and yet...you do not raise your hands in defense...no tension...no resistance..."

"I am your's...master..." Jaesa's hand trailed along her master's neck and tore open his nightshirt, revealing a heavily scarred body and athletic body that had been honed by the past year of triumph and struggle, "One day...you will be the True Emperor of the Sith and when that happens...you will need an heir to your throne."

"Do you know what that will require of you?"

"Master...I may be a virgin but I'm no stranger to...reproduction." Emae reached out of Jaesa's robes and grabbed hers while he began to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You claim to be no stranger and yet you are a virgin."

"For someone as powerful as you, I'm surprised that you've yet to choose a future queen." Jaesa shot back, bringing Emae's attention to how Jaesa was the first woman who he had ever cared to lay eyes upon, "Or...are you also pretending? Master?"

"Are you being insubordinate?"

"And if I am? Will you punish me?" Emae thought for a moment and walked out of his room. Uncertain, Jaesa followed her master into the briefing room where her master now stood at the far end of the room, "Master..."

"No need for words." Propelling himself into the air, Emae tackled the off-guard Jaesa and fell to the ground with her in his arms, "We have restrained ourselves for long enough..."

"I couldn't agree more..." Jaesa said while she made no effort to keep her master from tearing open her robes, exposing her aroused breasts to the man who she both served and loved, "Fulfill me my love..."

"Of course...my love..." Emae picked up Jaesa and placed her upon a table before he mashed his lips onto hers. The girl returned the kiss with equal passion while their hands searched and pried for any obstacle to their contact which could be removed...

* * *

"Hey Master! I wanted to talk-" Vette whistled while she saw Emae and Jaesa locked in a violent embrace of kisses and groping. She snuck a peak at Emae's impressive length, but felt something build in the room that told her to leave, "Later..."

* * *

Now becoming overwhelmed by his passion, Emae placed Jaesa against the console and used the force to pry open her legs. She made no effort to resist and used the force to pull her master down to her. They kissed while Emae aimed his excited saber and plunged into Jaesa's waiting flower. She shrieked in pain after Emae's full length entered and filled her. He heard her sob and for a moment, he considered pulling out before he caused her more pain. They stayed like this for a full moment while Jaesa's sobs turned into excited moans.

She was using her pain to further excite her.

"You're learning..." Emae whispered to her before kissing her and pulling halfway out before thrusting back in. Her hands found his back and dug in while he continued with a slowly increasing pace. He found her breasts and licked and swallowed the aroused nipples while he continued to claim this unsoiled girl.

* * *

"My lord...we must discuss our upcoming mission-" Malavi Quinn's thoughts immediately went to the back of his head when he saw this scene. Jaesa's back was braced on the console of the Briefing Room with her legs wrapped around the waist of Lord Emae. Lord Emae was rapidly thrusting in and out like a piston while Jaesa cried out excitedly. To his credit, the Imperial Officer managed to keep his composure and decided to step slowly back into the cockpit, "It can wait."

* * *

In the control room, Emae felt the walls of sensitive flesh tighten around his throbbing saber. Any illusion of control over his emotions had ceased to exist, he howled like a great Korriban Beast and mashed his lips against Jaesa's. His saber then released within her with one last thrust and his essence leaked out upon what little remained of Jaesa's robes. Feeling his domination slacken, Jaesa allowed her building passion to empower her...allowing her to twist her master onto the console while they were still connected and take the initiative.

Activating the transmission in the process...

* * *

"About time..." In his room, Lieutenant Pierce continued to clean his heavy rifle. As a veteran of rough ground combat, Pierce was no stranger to the sounds of love and lust that now echoed throughout the entire ship. It had woken him from his nap, but he decided that he could always wait until the two sith warriors were done riding each other rather than interrupt them and die very horribly, "I'm getting a sonic suppressant at the next spaceport."

* * *

"Apprentice?" Baras' hologram asked when he appeared on the console, "What do you have to report-" The Sith Lord was treated to a front row seat of his apprentice's pupil mounted upon Emae and rocking her hips up and down while he held her ass-checks and pistoned into her with a velocity equal to one who used Force Speed, "Very nice, you've finally found a use for your new apprentice-"

"Faster..." Unconsciously, the young Sith Lady reached through the force for anything that would enhance her experience. Which resulted in a ring of force power compressing upon Baras' helmet who was too shocked and surprised by the scene before him to block the assault.

"Apprentice-" Baras was stopped when he felt the force grip around his neck while the previous pressure built upon his helmet, "Stop...stop this...at...once..."

"More...more...harder! Harder!" Jaesa madly rode her master's saber while Darth Baras collapsed to his knees in pain, holding his neck while bled flowed out of his compressing helm. While the Sith Lord died, his murderers remained ignorant of their actions, encompassed by their coupling, "YES!"

"JAESA!" Emae roared and allowed his saber to explode within his climaxing Apprentice. Behind them, the hologram of Darth Baras fell to the ground, blood freely dripping from the stub where his neck once was before the transmission ended. Too tired to move and not wanting this to end, Jaesa purred while her master caressed her stomach and right breast and kissed her, "That...that was amazing..."

"They were right...the first time is always painful..." Jaesa stated, with her emotional momentum curbed, her lower parts now felt very sore, "But...it just added to the...overwhelming feelings...like a dam breaking inside of me..."

"Then I'm glad to have plugged that hole." Emae told the heavily breathing girl and saw where his hand had been previously, "I think we may have turned on the communication...Baras might have seen us..."

"Forget about him master..." Jaesa whispered to Emae who lifted her up with him when he stood on his feet and carried her to one of the couches, "I bet he's burning with fury and envy. I beat your length far exceeds his...just like your power."

"I have no doubt about that." Emae told his lover and allowed the cold air of the ship's interior to stiffen the hairs of his naked body, "I'll simply be courteous."

"You're no fun..."

"All fun and no work makes Sith into Jedi." Jaesa chuckled while Emae activated the communication array to contact the number that was called several moments ago, "Lord Baras? This is Emae...do you copy?"

"See? He's probably asleep in a Council Chamber-"

"Is that your cover story?" The Imposing figure of Darth Malgus asked as Emae and Jaesa felt his power even thousands of light years away, "You wished to contact your master, Darth Baras? No?"

"Actually...I wanted to talk to Shatele Shan...what do you think?" Emae sarcastically asked, feeling somehow emboldened by the shamelessly naked woman who lied behind him as if daring him to mount her while this Sith Lord watched.

"If you want to know about your master..." Malgus bent down and held up the headless form of Emae's master while Emae stood in shock, surprise and barely contained joy, "I assume that the assassination of your master was not a planned event?"

"No...it wasn't...at least not yet..."

"Then how come his head is gone?" Malgus asked using his other hand to pick up the crushed upper half of Baras' helmet, "And why are you naked?"

"I like to feel the breeze on my bare skin..."

"She does too?"

"Her? She's currently in the heat, I was helping her...calm down." Emae heard both Jaesa and himself laugh after finishing the sentence. Within the hologram, Malgus placed Baras' helmet upon Baras' headless body and stared from the deceased Sith Lord to the apprentice who had murdered him, "I guess...it was an accident."

"There are no accidents in the force." Malgus stated when a nearby trooper walked in and stood with widened eyes at Darth Malgus holding the corpse of Darth Baras. The trooper then grabbed his constricting neck while Malgus didn't bother to turn around, "Your power appears to have grown much greater than Baras predicted. Plan Zero was still initiated on schedule, no?"

"You're welcome."

"I just wanted to know." Malgus unceremoniously dropped the corpse to the ground while Emae barely surpressed a snicker, "Meet me on Onderon, we will have much to discuss."

"Am I to be arrested for the murder of a member of the Dark Council?" Emae thought for a moment and decided to correct himself, "Or...two?"

"No...I wish to make official your rising status in the ranks of the Sith Empire." Malgus stated with his eyes staring into Emae's yellow eye, "Darth Rathan."

"Darth What?" Emae's question was unanswered when the transmission stopped and Emae as left standing in the middle of the briefing room. He kept his composure, allowing the multitude of emotions to flow through his mind as he meditated on the past hour. He remembered accepting Jaesa's proposition for sex and with his enhanced clarity, he relived the past hour in it's entirety.

He recalled contacting Darth Baras by accident and how Jaesa used the force to grip his helmet while transfixed in her own passion. Overwhelmed himself, Emae remembered joining Jaesa and gripping the neck of his overweight master...using his pain to feed their growing passions while they continued until the Spymaster exploded at the same time that the couple climaxed.

He had killed his master...by accident...

"Master?" Emae felt Jaesa's chest press against his back and his apprentice lick his neck, "Now no one will suppress you now..."

"I just wish that I could've seen his face when he died..." Emae admitted, feelings of utter triumph built within him as he continued to stand in place, "Did the computer save a recording of our "transmission" with Baras?"

"Yes...it did master...all the way to the end..."

"It'll due."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So some are probably asking why I wrote this story?**

**Different reasons and I'll share some of the most important with you.**

**One, I noted the shortage of JaesaxSith Warrior stories and decided to contribute by adding my own spin on their relationship.**

**Two, I always wondered about different ways of killing Darth Baras without having to wait until the final chapter of the Sith Warrior's storyline. Some of which included throwing carbon monoxide grenades at him; telling the Dark Council that Baras orchestrated the murder of one of it's members, even if it was someone that they didn't like; or the simple fact that the Sith Warrior should be strong enough to kill Baras himself after having just killed Baras' master. There's also the fact that Baras never even taught the Warrior anything at all, he just sent him out to kill people...what kind of Sith Master is that?**

**Three, I just had a thought about Baras' helmet and how his outfit makes him more vulnerable to another sith. What would happen if somebody shot lightning at his mask? Wouldn't the lightning go straight into his face and by proximity, his brain? What if someone just decided to force crush that helmet? Would Baras be able to counter the attack while his brain is being crushed like the inside of a sardine can? How come we can't try to force choke him through the comm like Vader did to that Admiral in Empire Strikes Back?**

**Four, I've never written a lemon before and felt like trying out some rules that I set for myself when these kind of situations happen. I tried not to have this come out of nowhere, afterall those who've played the game should know that Dark Jaesa is a compulsive nymph who eventually comes out and begs the Sith Warrior to turn her into his personal whore. As for the whole pain to pleasure thing...Sith thrive on emotions of passion and pain right? So shouldn't sex with a sith lord be glorious for them because of everything that it involves?**

**Five, nobody has written an M-rated Jaesa fic yet and I felt like getting first dibs on something on this site.**

**Six, I always wondered what the Sith Warrior's "Sith Name" would be. Since he's supposed to be the "Wrath of the Emperor", I just made up the name Rathan as derived from Wrath.**

**Seven, I tried not to be too detailed and in-depth about the actual intercourse while being tasteful enough to let my readers know that they're doing the "reproductive dance".**

**Eight, The language which Emae was speaking in the beginning is the Sith Language.**

**Nine, If I do branch this out from a one-shot, I have no idea as to what to do with it.**

**Ten, Thanks for reading!**


	2. Episode II

Onderon...

The resting place of Freedon Nadd's corpse...

Taking a chance, Darth Malgus of the Sith Empire breathed through his tender, but uncovered mouth...allowing the peace of this neutral world to quietly annoy and anger him.

Contrary to popular belief, Malgus crippling jaw injury was mainly a display of public weakness. In truth, Malgus had already used the advanced healing techniques of Manaan to repair his jaw and neck. One of many reasons that Malgus had come to understand the potential gain of disposing of the alien prejudice that remained in the empire.

But though his jaw was restored, years of disuse left the tissue weak and leaving the jaw vulnerable to tearing if Malgus wasn't careful. Therefore, Malgus retained his oral respirator for much of his time and only took it off when he slept or when he was alone on worlds such as this.

Malgus felt something approach.

He reached for his respirator and placed it upon his mouth as he focused in on the presence that was approaching the planet at speeds that even exceeded light speed...

Ludicrous Speed.

As Malgus pondered why Baras ever placed the prototype upon the ship of his apprentice, Malgus felt a great disturbance in the atmosphere. Above him, a lop-sided Valor-class Republic Warship fell towards the planet, it's integrity compromised, it's hull burning and breaking at several points and Malgus could even see in broken windows where crew members were glued to melting walls, alive and aware of the fire that filled their bodies...

"Subtle..." Malgus remarked as the vessel impacted Onderon, sending a great ripple through the planet as the 500 meter warship impacted into the ground, sending up a great cloud of fire and dirt that rained down into the immediate area around it as Malgus basked in the panic, despair and pain that the people of Onderon were now enduring, "Most subtle..."

* * *

"Well done Captain." Emae complemented the speechless Malavi Quinn as the Fury remained in orbit above Onderon, "I'd say that the test of the Ludi-Drive was a success."

"Considering that we are still alive...yes...yes it is..." Quinn calmly stated, "Now...what about the part where we drew a republic capital ship into the "plaid-zone" and practically reduced it and it's crew into oversized bomb which we somehow threw into Onderon's orbit by exiting Ludicrous Speed and as a result...THE ENTIRE CITY OF IZIZ IS DESTROYED! DEMOLISHING THE GOVERNING CAPABILITIES OF THE ENTIRE SYSTEM...NOT TO MENTION...THE DEATHS OF COUNTLESS MILLIONS OF PEOPLE!...But knowing you...you probably don't care do you?"

"No."

"Just wanted to check." Quinn wiped off his sweating brow as Emae left the cockpit, "What will Lord Baras think when he learns of this?"

"Who cares," Emae said with a chuckle, "It's not like he can do anything about it now."

"What makes you say that?"

"Simple...read the Imperial News while we're gone." Emae suggested to the captain as he left the cockpit and entered the briefing room to find the rest of his crew equipped and prepared to obey his command, "As heavily armored as that ship is, there are likely to be survivors. Shall we hunt some rebel scum?"

"Of course master..." Jaesa seductively replied as Emae barely resisted the urge to throw her to the ground and ravage her until the star of Coruscant grew cold, "If they are dead, we could just practice on their corpses."

"If there's anything to practice on." Vette joked to which Jaesa chuckled, "I'll just slice the navi-computer of it's command deck and see what I can dig up."

"I saw the name on that ship...it's called the Defiant." Pierce noted while checking the ammo of his gatling cannon, "It was on it's way somewhere, which means that it was loaded with troops...and those guys are tough. I'm spoiling for a fight."

"Why are we delaying? Let the hunt begin!" Broonmark shouted in his strange language that Emae would never understand if not for the perception that the force provided him.

"Excellent." Giving into his desires, Emae rapidly grabbed Jaesa by her waist and began to caress her bare stomach while she inhaled and grabbed his head, "I can tease you a little can't I?"

"If you want us to give you guys space..."

"I appreciate the courtesy, but no need." Emae said and released the quietly disappointed Jaesa, "Savor what I will do to you when my meeting here is done."

"I already am...Rathan..." Jaesa whispered before passionately kissing her master, "I'll take my...impatient frustration out on the republic scum below."

"That'll do." Emae agreed, "Quinn...take us in to land."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

"Impressive..." Malgus smirked under his respirator as his shuttle landed by a temple that was now sillouted against the great fire that surrounded the crashed ship, "Most impressive...Baras was wise to fear you, Rathan."

When his shuttle landed, Malgus walked out of the shuttle and walked towards a fenced balcony. The interior of the place was obviously designed as some sort of placid romantic resort for blossoming love.

Though it disgusted him...Eleena would have loved it.

"Why did I kill her again?" Malgus mournfully asked as he leaned on the railing and spotted an Onderon deer leap out of the burning forest aflamed. Malgus pointed at the suffering dear and laughed at it's pain, "Pathetic weakling..."

"Let's crash a ship on top of you and see how strong you are afterwards." Malgus's eyes narrowed as he turned and saw the murderer of Baras emerge from his stealth, "Enjoying the view?"

"If you wanted to make an entrance...there are more...subtle ways of doing so."

"True...but it wouldn't have been as fun." Rathan replied with sincere glee and pleasure, "I didn't plan this though. Originally, Vette found the Ludicrous Drive on the Hyperdrive engine and I wanted to test it. Before everything was fully ready, that republic ship burning in the distance appeared out of hyperspace and was about to find us. Trying to maneuver around it and recalibrate the hyperdrive would've been a chore, so I said...go through the ship."

"Through the ship?" Malgus asked as a surge of fire erupted from the ship's rear and splashed onto the surface of the scorched planes, "It seems more like you crashed into it and pushed it into Onderon's atmosphere."

"Did it destroy anything important?"

"No." Malgus admitted, secretly enjoying the carnage and chaos of this scene, "Baras was right to fear you."

"Of course he was..." Rathan said as he stood next to Malgus, "By the way...why were you in Baras' compound when I killed him?"

"The same reason that I have brought you here." Malgus answered, "Baras and I had been in contact for a few years, exchanging information concerning jedi and republic targets and even common enemies within the Empire. Recently however, I had something more in mind."

"Go on..."

"As your peers have no doubt informed you, I am a public critic of the Treaty of Coruscant." Malgus continued, "You were probably too young to remember, but that was the day when the Sith crushed the Will and Spirit of the Republic and the Jedi."

"Let me tell you from personal experience that they didn't take it too well." Rathan stated, pointing to his fake eye as Malgus noted the metallic braces on his chin and above his cheeks, "I'm equally surprised that the jedi even accepted the treaty."

"It was a means of survival for them...but for the sith..." Malgus recounted the anger that he felt upon that day...the pain...the loss, "It was by the will of the Emperor and when the emperor speaks...no one dares to challenge him."

"Can you hold for a moment?" Rathan asked as Malgus nodded and watched the young sith lord activate his comm, "What is it Quinn?"

"LORD BARAS IS DEAD!" The shaking captain shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I killed him."

"HOW?"

"The force, how else?" Rathan asked while Quinn's hologram continued to shake, "Do you want to avenge him?"

"Do I want to avenge him?"

"Do you?"

"No..."

"That's good."

"Why?"

"Because I'd have to leave you in the wreckage."

"But it's on fire..."

"Exactly." Rathan disconnected his comm and turned his attention back to the bald Sith Lord, "I could've told him, but this was more satisfying."

"I'm sure that it was. Baras commanded great loyalty from his subjects, his apprentice Draag will be no exception." Malgus warned the unconcerned Rathan, "Baras disappointed me anyway...he had his own foolish plan which would have only further weakened the Empire. Did you know that he wanted to become the Voice of the Emperor?"

"Really?"

"Actually, he wanted to trap the real voice and then act as the voice to consolidate power around himself." Malgus said to a chuckling Rathan, "As soon as I heard his plan, I had no desire share my vision for the reshaping of the galactic sphere. Then...Malgus received a call on his communication console you and took it. Before he answered the call, I had to go to the restroom...as I finished, I felt a great power wrap around Malgus...I felt his pain...I felt his life ebb away until his voice cried out in terror...and was silenced."

"Then you found his horribly mutilated corpse in his office and called me to confirm that I was his killer? And you wanted to know if it was by accident or intention?" Rathan asked the nodding Malgus, "Would it have mattered if it was intentional?"

"No." Malgus admitted, "The sheer fact that you were able to focus upon and kill a Sith Lord without a concentrated thought from halfway across the galaxy was enough to confirm your power to me. Enough to know...that the Empire can be greatly refined by your power..."

"And what exactly is your vision for the empire?"

"To purge the Empire." Malgus answered the young lord of the Sith, "Of all weakness, of all stupidity, and of all that hinders us from attaining full mastery of the galaxy."

"Seems agreeable." Rathan replied thoughtfully, "Where is my part in your grand plan?"

"You have already done much before this plan was ever fully formed." Malgus told Rathan, "The initiation of Plan Zero, the recorded breaking and death of Jedi Master Norman Karr at the hands of a promising fallen apprentice and the murders of both Darth Vengean and Darth Baras have plunged the Empire onto the precipice of change."

"You speak truthfully," Rathan agreed as he inhaled the ecstatic pleasure that his apprentice was feeling amidst her bloodbath, "Baras' plan to initiate full-out war with the Republic has caught both sides off guard. With Baras dead and no worthy successor to fill his seat and that of Vengean's...the empire won't be able to fully capitalize on the advantages which Baras provided it with."

"But you can use those advantages for your own gain." Malgus pointed out, "With much of it's leadership deceased, the Republic will be forced to rely more upon the jedi to lead it's staggered military forces. Stretching the numbers of able-minded jedi across Republic territory and frontiers...straining their capacities and lessening their ability to sense beyond the chaos which they operate within."

"And the Emperor?"

"The Emperor is...preoccupied." Malgus felt his own hand shiver at the mere mention of the being whom the Empire revered as it's emperor, "When he returns, he will see how weak the Dark Council is and dispose of those whom we leave alive."

"I think I understand." Rathan stated and turned to the fallen ship that remained covered with flames and destruction, "You want me to form a splinter organization to rival the Dark Council and expose their ineffectiveness? You want me to become an enemy of the Empire in order to control it?"

"Not of the Empire...of the Council." Malgus clarified as Rathan turned back to him, "Show them with force what I have failed to do with diplomacy and debate. Become an outcast...a rebel...defy the established order and create your own path. Do this and the Jedi, the Republic, closed-minded foolish moffs, the Sith Pretenders of the Dark Council and all enemies of the Empire will fall."

"I see..." Rathan stood in place, unphased as the remaining engine of the Republic vessel suddenly ignited before exploding, "Do you plan on betraying me?"

"No."

"So...this is essentially two plans working together towards the same goal?"

"Yes."

"I get to make up my own plan?"

"Yes."

"I'm getting my fleet?"

"If you can acquire it."

"Do you have a problem with me using a cyan lightsaber?"

"Would have a problem if I told you that I married a twilek?"

"Why would I?"

"Exactly."

"I can design my own uniform for my troops?"

"Yes."

"Can I still slaughter jedi and republic citizens?"

"Feel free."

"Okay..." Rathan shrugged his shoulders and slouched into a nearby chair without a care in the world, "If I'm going to go through with this...you'll have to do a few favors. Help out with a head start, I am new to being my own master."

"I have no qualms with aiding an ally in need."

"First...I need a flagship for my fleet." Rathan said as both Sith Lords remained unaffected by the massive explosion that vibrated through the air of Onderon, "Not that ship obviously...my crew just blew it up."

"Not that there was much to blow up." Though Malgus was halfway having second-thoughts about this chaotic individual, he felt the force encourage him to embrace this new embodied chaos...

* * *

"This...is heavy..." Vette admitted after Emae briefed the crew on the many changes that would soon affect their lives, "Mind if I repeat it just so we're all clear?"

"Go ahead." Emae remarked while Jaesa sat in his lap, "It is a lot to take in one day."

"First off...you and Jaesa are officially sharing a bed." Vette started, pointing to where Emae had his hands inside of Jaesa's robes fondling her breasts...momentarily distracting Vette before she shook her head and moved on, "You killed your master Baras while you were "ramming your saber through Jaesa's boarding gate", you're now a Darth without anyone telling you what to do, you've formed an alliance with Malgus to destroy more Sith Lords, you're about to form a splinter group to openly rebel against the Sith Council, we have a hyperdrive engine that can propel us into "plaid-speed", we've just rammed into a Valor-Class Republic Cruiser, killed the vast majority of it's crew and passengers by sending it ahead of us through "plaid-space", sent it crashing into a neutral world and killed at least twenty million people in the initial crash...not to mention...that we destroyed it's capital city, crippling it's government and likely resulting in a crisis that will kill millions more people and leave it vulnerable to takeover by mandalorians, the hutts or even rogue sith who are just as blood-thirsty as you are."

"You don't seem upset."

"Upset? It's about time that someone puts those racist bastards down a peg!" Vette replied to Jaesa, "Even though...I don't think we'll be able to pull off that maneuver on the council."

"Why would we want to? Picking off stragglers is no fun." Broonmark growled in a agreement with Pierce's words, "Long as you don't screw up, I'm with you to the end sir."

"And I am happy to remain of service to you-" Two streams of lightning fired through the unpopular grey protocol droid and instantly caused it to burst into pieces upon the floor.

"I've wanted to do that for so long..." Jaesa said before kicking the droid's head into the wall and destroyed it, "Think any of these parts will be useful for that HK droid schematic that you got from the Foundry Master?"

"It's worth a try, apprentice." Emae said and noted how quietly Quinn walked into the briefing room, "I was hoping that all was well. Done taking inventory?"

"Yes...my lord..." Quinn replied with a stoic face, though his eyes were alive with true fear and panic, "I'd just like apologize for my outburst earlier...upon reflection...I have elected to continue my service to you...if you would allow it..."

"Welcome aboard my friend." Emae replied as Quinn signed in relief, "After all, I'm going to need full access to all of Baras' data files and the passwords to access them."

"I see...why do you need the passwords?"

"It'll take Draag sometime to recover from his master's death..." Emae figured, "When he does recover, he'll expect to be priviledged with all that his master possessed. He can keep Baras' estates, mansions and wealth...I have no need for it..."

"But not the information that Baras' spy network amassed."

"You keep what you kill." Emae remarked, holding up the lightsaber that he'd won from a powerful and admittingly attractive jedi knight, "Since he didn't kill the master, he won't get the lion's share of supper."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah...killing Baras at this stage in the game would've thrown a lot of discord into the galactic picture...but that would make it more fun right?**

**I hope that I kept Quinn in character, he always reminded me of an imperial officer aboard the Executor in "Empire Strikes Back". Remaining composed and doing their duty, but always watching over their shoulder in case the sith lord who can choke you with his thoughts gets aggrevated and just choked the last guy that had held your job...while on the phone...talking to someone else...**

**Then you find out that your boss just murdered his boss whose also your boss and that he's about to start a rebellion against the empire that you've dedicated your life to...Quinn's eventual change of heart is a combination of surrender and defeated acceptance.**

**Vette was never a big fan of the empire anyway, so I'd imagine her being on board against the guys who put a shock collar on her neck and is more than willing to help the guy who took it off without a second thought.**

**Pierce and Broonmark, they never really say much apart from who to kill or where the fight is, so I don't think that they'd really care.**

**Jaesa...as long as she gets to kill people and ride Rathan's saber, she'll waste the entire galaxy with a joyful smile on that pretty face of hers.**

**I know that there was a lemon in the first chapter and there's some 2nd-base ecchi in this one, but I don't want this to become a PWP(Porn with a Plot) so I'm going to space out the full-on lemon stuff between multiple chapters. Not because it's bad, but because I'm still relatively inexperienced in that area of writing and because too much of a good thing eventually becomes boring.**

**As for Rathan's organization...it takes time to build a faction that can rival a republic and an empire, so he'll likely start small...you'll see.**

**Thanks to those who've faved, reviewed and read the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and you'll hear from me later.**

**Peace.**


	3. Episode III

"Officer Theron?" Theron Shan groaned after being stirred awake by his communicator, "This is Grandmaster Shatele-"

"I know mother..." Theron spat as he rose out of bed and faced the holocron of his mother, "What?"

"The council received your report from the Strategic Intelligence Service concerning the crash of "Impact" into Onderon and Admiral Bckaar's death," Shatele stated while Theron walked into the restroom to relieve himself, "This may be a bad time, but you can at least give a jedi the respect that they deserve."

"I am giving you that respect." Shatele said when he emerged from the restroom and sat on the bed of the room that he'd rented for the week, "All the respect that you deserve after the stunts that you pulled on me."

"This is hardly a time to allow personal grudges to cloud your judgement-"

"That's a path to the dark side right? Guess what, I'm not a jedi so that's not my problem." Theron pointed out while Shatele momentarily exhaled in remorse, "You're right though, keep going. What did the Council say?"

"You claim from your sources that the "Impact" was intercepted by a vessel entering a "plaid-space" created when it activated a "Ludicrous Drive". The "Impact" was then pulled into the "plaid-zone" and thrown into Onderon's orbit when the ship using the "ludicrous drive" exited "plaid-space", Shatele went on, "In short...your report is very outlandish."

"Says the Jedi who blocked a lightsaber with her bare hands." Shatele rolled her eyes while Theron added, "Besides, there's plenty of other agents who found Imperial schematics for a Ludicrous Drive."

"And those who haven't died stated that the technology for a ludicrous drive is beyond the resources of republic or the empire."

"How do you explain the distortion of hyper energy that was detected above Onderon's orbit?"

"That's something which always occurs after hyperdrive-"

"It's been four days and it's still there." Theron pointed out, growing more irritated with his mother's stony face, "And...this happened a day after Darth Baras was found graphically murdered in his office shortly after his own master was found murdered."

"If I recall, that's not part of your detail."

"It's relevant." Theron replied, "Baras was the spymaster of the Sith Empire and had a lengthy network that spread throughout the Republic and the Empire. That would explain why so many officers and spies are never found again after going for the ludicrous drive-"

"Now you're speculating." Shatele interrupted, "I sense a great deal of resentment, frustration and confusion within you. If you would let go of it, then you would be able to find the true cause of Admiral Bckaar's death."

"No point in dancing around it then." Theron shrugged and decided to be completely honest with the Jedi Grandmaster, "Mother, why didn't you tell me the Supreme Commander was my father?"

"Theron..." The Grandmaster muttered with an expression that Theron knew was not like a jedi's should be, "When the Galaxy is not on the brink of war, we will have this discussion-"

"Seeing as that I won't be on Coruscant anytime soon, this is as good of a time as any." Theron practically demanded, not wanting to keep himself bottled up anymore, "I didn't like it, but I can understand why you gave me to Master Zho after I was born...and I don't blame you when the whole jedi thing didn't work out...but what gives you any right to keep me from knowing my own father?"

"You're father was a different man then he is now." Shatele reluctantly answered, exuding heavy discomfort while she continued, "Your father and I were drawn together by the heat of battle and the chaos of war. We had known and fought alongside each other for many years. It was on Alderaan where my jedi vows could no longer restrain me and-"

"So Jace really loosened you up?" Shatele growled at her son while Theron waved his hand, "Please continue."

"But...when I was about to reveal my pregnancy to your father, I first had to know where his priorities stood. It was that very conversation that allowed me to make my decision." Shatele said while Theron had a feeling that he wouldn't like what his mother was about to say, "You're father...held a darkness within him...one that consumed and fueled his hatred against the Empire. He was still a noble man and fortunately, he did not succumb to his hatred-"

"But that wasn't good enough for you?" Theron asked, knowing how the jedi code heavily frowned on anger and hatred he was not placated, "Nevermind that the man had seen countless comrades killed and murdered by the Sith. Nevermind that the Sith had already killed billions before they even got to Alderaan...nevermind that the Sith sacked Coruscant during a ceasefire. Is it really wrong to feel animosity and hatred towards someone who has wronged you?"

"When it causes you to become the very thing that you fight, then yes it is!"

"But father didn't succumb? Did he?" Theron barked back, "You didn't leave father because of his hatred...or because of your code...you left him because you were afraid."

"You don't know what war does to the best of men." Shatele stated with a serene calm that jedi were known for, "I saw the war change him and I saw him heading down a path I could not follow. I tried to help your father, but I realized I was only being dragged down with him."

"So you abandoned him...and then you abandoned me."

"I thought our feelings for each other were making things worse. I was afraid if he knew about you then his desire to protect you at any cost would take him even farther down that dark path." Shatele explained, "After you left the Jedi Order, my priorities were locked on protecting the Republic. Any attempt to contact you and establish anything beyond an official relationship would have only been used against both of us and you would've been in danger. Something that would have pushed myself and your father closer to the dark side-"

"Light side, dark side—these are just empty words. There are only two sides I care about: us and them. Republic or Empire!"

"It was not my intention to upset you-"

"Of course not. That would mean I was showing some emotion. And we all know there is no emotion, only peace. Right?" Theron asked while his mother stood in place, he was too angry to feel guilty for the lone tear that built in her eye, "I don't think that it's a good idea for you to contact me...if I find anything else on Baras' Centurion Marauder then you'll hear from me."

"Theron-"

"Bye mom." With that Theron shut off his comm and fell back onto his bed. He thought that talking to his mother would make him feel better...but he felt worst instead.

It's as if everyone used him for their own means and then cast him away...

"Troubling indeed..." Hearing both his cranial implants beeping and that voice in his head, Theron immediately rolled off of his bed as something crashed into his window and slashed his bed in half with a blue lightsaber, "You cheated...not bad..."

"You're not first sith that I've killed!" Theron threw a grenade at the sith and dived behind knocked over chair as an explosion filled the room. He slipped his wrist gauntlets on his forearms and readied his blaster.

"Good..." The assailant blew away the smoke with a flick of his hand as Theron fired several darts from his wrists. With a raised hand, the sith levitated the darts in midair just an inch from his body while Theron grumbled, "Is that it-" The sith was answered when the darts exploded and blew a large hole in rented room.

"Gets em every time." Theron wiped the sweat from his brow while the harsh wind of Dantooine blew into his room. Theron walked towards the hole and scanned for any sign of life to just to be safe, "Hope he enjoys the fall."

"Tell me all about it." Before Theron could react, an armored hand lightly pushed Theron forward and caused him to lose balance and start falling until that same hand grabbed the back of his shirt, "Yeah...I figured the fall wouldn't fun...I don't use stealth too often or for too long, but I always get a kick out of those rare few times."

"I guess you enjoy dangling my life out of a building."

"Yeah...there's a certain thrill to holding life in my hand." The assailant admitted while Theron's breathing increased, "Now...what would happen if I'd held those Hutts on Nar Shadda like this? Their fat would've crammed into their brain and killed them...at least I wouldn't smell them after I dropped them."

"If you want to kill me then do it..."

"No...That would be boring." The assailant spoke as Theron was forced to look hundreds of feet down towards the dark rocky terrain that the towered complex was built on top of, "As for why I'm leaving you like this? I heard that you're the stubborn type so I want to make sure that I have your attention."

"A little extreme isn't it?"

"Some people get a thrill from the "extreme."

"Like your new apprentice? Jaesa?" Theron asked and felt the assailant's grip on his shirt loosen, "There's no point...if you wanted to kill me then you'd have done it already..."

"Plus, I'd rather not have the Supreme Commander of the Republic Army hunt me down because I killed his son." Theron shook while he heard the assailant laugh, "Not that I'm afraid of the challenge, but I have to pace my bucket list. I do have a proposition for you though."

"Can you make it while you're not holding me out of a hole in the wall?"

"No...you wouldn't listen otherwise, Theron Shan." Theron now felt more annoyed than fearful now, just how many people knew about his parentage? "Norman Karr had a lot to say about you...and so did my former master, Baras."

"You..." Theron gasped, now realizing exactly who was holding him, "So it's true...you killed your master and then you destroyed a Republic Valor-Class Capital Ship...killed millions of innocent people."

"Not to mention brutally slaughtering the remaining crew," Theron heard Darth Rathan add on, "Though to be fair, it was more of a mercy kill considering that they were all burning alive from the heat of reentry and their exploding ship. But enough about me, I want to know more about you."

"What do you want me to do? Join the Empire?"

"Join me." Rathan stated and pulled Theron into the room before throwing him against the wall next to the doorway to the bathroom, "I'll be up front, my path is no longer one with the Empire's...specifically the Council that now leads it. So...I'm going to carve out my own niche in the galaxy and I want you to help me."

"And why should I help you Sith?"

"Because without the Dark Council and the many sith that I will destroy, the empire will be weakened." Rathan explained to the battered Theron, "Enabling the Republic to seize victory and restore peace to the galaxy."

"But you'll still be around."

"The republic doesn't own all of the galaxy my friend." Rathan pointed out, "In any case, a swift end to the war that is about to renew will be beneficial to the jedi and the republic. That's why I wish for you to join me, not to help me...but to help your republic, to help your father and your mother."

"What makes you think that I care about them?"

"Because I sense your anger...that's how I found you." Rathan stated while Theron pointed his gauntlet and cried out when Rathan force crushed it around his forearm, "Quiet down...your neighbors are trying to sleep. A shame too, it looked you had worked on that armor for a long time."

"Why won't you just kill me..."

"As I said...that would be boring." Rathan repeated and crouched down in front of Theron, "Tell me...has anyone ever told you why you can't use the force?"

"I just can't."

"But why?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm the one asking the questions," Rathan politely pointed out as he crushed Theron's other gauntlet with the force, "Now...please answer me this time. Why can't you use the force?"

"I don't know!" Theron cried out in pain and frustration, "The jedi just told me that I wasn't force sensitive...that I couldn't feel the force and then I left...I don't know why I can't use the force even though my mom is grandmaster..."

"Or that you are descendant of Darth Revan." Rathan said as he walked away and pondered to himself, "Apart from the wealth of information that you'd have as a Republic SIS agent, this question about your force sensitivity is my other reason for finding you. What is it that's blocking you?"

"Nothing's blocking me..." Theron managed while reaching for a blast that lied by his hip, "I'm just not a jedi...okay?"

"I don't care that you're not a jedi." Rathan waved his hand and broke the blaster into multiple pieces as Theron cringed, "I just want to know why you've been cut off from the force."

"Cut off?" Theron was now laughing, this sith was reaching for straws, "What part of...I just don't have it don't you understand?"

"And who told you that you don't? The jedi? The same organization that left the republic on it's knees during the Mandalorian Wars?"

"Dick move...but the jedi were recovering from Exar Kun-"

"Or wiping a man's mind and reprogramming it to make him into their loyal slave."

"It worked out for the best and there was no other choice-"

"Banishing a jedi knight because she defied their apathetic silence towards the Mandalorian Wars?"

"Got me on that one."

"Then trying to cut her off from the force after she just saved some of it's last masters?"

"Okay...what's your game?"

"The same jedi who kept you from knowing about your father because of their own dogmatic and narrow fears for natural emotions?"

"Here we go..." Theron chuckled despite his anger, "Is this the part where you tell me to bask in my hatred for my mother and join you to become drunk with the full power of the dark side?"

"No...just to discover your own path. Like I am." Rathan stated while Theron observed the bracings on his jaws and the side of his skull, "A jedi did this to me...one of my own brothers..."

"You? Used to be a jedi?"

"Not officially...I was an orphan..." Rathan said while Theron listened, "I don't remember my real parents too well...my last memory of them was touching their cold dead faces while I was covered in the blood of mandalorian mercenaries. A jedi happened to have been part of the investigation and took me in. I was 9 and the war was starting to wind down...so I was taken to Coruscant to be trained and then I trained to join the Medical Corps. My skill in the force was judged to be minimal and they only took me in so that the Sith wouldn't."

"Irony for you..." Theron said while Rathan laughed, "Sorry...I guess the force intended for you to become a murderer."

"Maybe it did, but it's a path that I embrace." Rathan said and continued, "Back to how I got these emplacements. I was twelve when Coruscant was sacked and told to remain in a shelter by Master Zallow before the fighting began. I felt hundreds and thousands and millions and billions of people die and it overwhelmed me...so I fell unconscious. When I awoke, I made my way through the ruined temple."

"I found a man in black robes struggling to get up and went to help him. I sensed the dark side inside of him, but I was young and naive...I believed the jedi should always help those in need rather good or evil and that it wasn't the jedi way to just leave him to die." Rathan telepathically lifted the bed and threw it through the adjacent wall, slamming on top of a sleeping man who gargled as Rathan laughed, "A nearby jedi...a human...saw what I was doing and told me to step away from him. I tried to explain that the man was harmless without hands and that he needed medical attention...then the jedi lifted me up and slammed my head against a pillar."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't say...he just did it...again and again." Rathan boredly said while Theron listened in shock, "That same jedi would go on to receive some medal of valor and was offered a seat on the Council that he declined. Me...my skull was fractured in multiple places...my brain had smacked against the inside of my cracked skull and I was numb all over my body...and very angry...so angry that I attracted the attention of a bald sith lord who picked me up as I lost consciousness."

"I won't bore you with the details of my painful surgery or that the entire lab was destroyed with every inhabitant killed by strangulation of an unknown source. From that day...I honestly had no name. Emae'Tha was something that I made up on the fly for the Academy papers and I guess I'll stick to Rathan because I like it. I also decided that I would never act as a pawn to be disposed in anyone's plan."

"Baras had plans...Norman Karr...had plans...the jedi have plans...the council have plans...Malgus has plans...The Emperor has a plan...your mother has her plans too..." Rathan said to the quiet agent, "Schemers...fools who all rely on their own vision and try to control their little worlds. Believing that the universe revolves solely around their wants and needs. I want to show these schemers...just how stupid they really are."

"So you're not a schemer? You don't want revenge on the jedi?"

"Revenge is boring." Rathan spat and boredly watched a security guard enter with a raised gun, "Problem officer?"

"Problem? You're the problem-"

"You need some air." Rathan focused to lift the guard up and throw him out of the hole in the wall while he screamed all the way down, "Where was I now? Oh yeah! I just feel like everything is too controlled in this galaxy and you are a prime example. Haven't you ever wanted to do more than just be someone else's glorified spy or their pity toy?"

"Maybe I like it."

"If you said that, you'd be lying." Theron cursed while Rathan exhaled, "All I want you do right now is to meet me in the ruins of the Jedi Enclave in four days. We'll have an exchange...I'll give you something and you give me something...after that...you're off the hook."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Rathan said and suddenly fired a small bolt of white lightning on Theron's body. It felt uncomfortable, but he only felt more dizzy than in pain after it was done, "Just in case you had anyone listening in on this conversation..."

"Fine...what if I decide to come earlier?"

"I'll probably be there." Rathan answered as he walked to the hole in the wall, "Before you do come to the Enclave, you better have a definite reason for why you cannot connect to the Force."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"It's not...it's important to you." Rathan said as he dropped out of the hole as Theron scrambled over. When he looked, the Sith was gone and had left him with much to report and to think over...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter focused more on a potential major player in Rathan's bid and at this point, I could go anywhere with him as a result of the butterfly effect that Baras' untimely and unintended death has now caused.**

**As for what Rathan has planned for Theron? It shouldn't be too hard guess, he's curious about why Theron can't use the force despite his heritage. You know what? That's actually a legitimate question that I'd like to explore.**

**I know that Theron Shan was intentionally written without the force to show that heroes can be heroes without force powers, but it still seems a little odd to me.**

**There is a plausible theory relating to his mother though and I'll explore that as the story continues.**


	4. Episode IV

"How long will the muggles be gone?"

"Now...now...they are very trustworthy..." Rathan said to Jaesa while she lied on his bed with her arms tied behind her back while he tortured her by lightly caressing every inch of her tanned naked body, "It will take a while for Broonmark to convince his people to side with us and Pierce should return with the loyalty of the Armaggeddon Battalion."

"And Vette? Are you sure that her "gang" is worth the hassle?" Jaesa asked and gasped as Rathan massaged her firmly massaged her shoulders, further using her own anticipation to torture her, "What help could a few smugglers be to us?"

"They can provide us with knowledge of who is truly important within the galactic underworld." Rathan explained to his heavily breathing apprentice, "Baras' data has told me much...but it is not enough. His network was primarily focused upon finding weaknesses within the Republic and the Empire...he cared nothing for neutral parties unless they had something that he wanted."

"Like the Black Sun? I want to deal with them personally..."

"Patience my dear..." Rathan told her while rubbing his hand in between her legs and hearing her cry out, "Remember...satisfaction comes greatest when one is patient..."

"Instant...gratification...is overrated..." Her breath calmed as Rathan lied next to her and massaged her left breast, "We are not desperate scavengers...we are hunters...stalking their prey...taking their time...attaining what they desire..."

"And leaving nothing for the scavengers..." A knock on the door interrupted Rathan while he cursed and stood up from the bed while releasing Jaesa from her bonds, "Enter."

"Lord Rathan..." Realizing that Jaesa was unclothed, Quinn very wisely averted his eyes before his superior horribly murdered him, "Excuse me for interrupting...but we have received an urgent transmission from Dromund Kas...Lord Draahg wishes to speak with you."

"We'll have to resume later my love..." Rathan told his disappointed apprentice while she fumed and sought for her robes, "Let's get on with it."

"I will return to the cockpit..." Quinn decided as he saw Jaesa walk past him in a very thin and loose robe, "Pardon me, but do you intend to speak to him in nothing but robes?"

"Why would I need anything more?" Jaesa asked as again Quinn averted his eyes while Rathan chuckled humorously, "By the way, be sure to listen to the conversation that will soon begin. Because this very conversation will confirm a series of changes that are about to occur."

"My Lord?" Rathan nodded for Quinn to return to his station, "Understood."

"Show him his place master..." Jaesa declared before stealing a kiss from her master, "I will not interfere...he is your's to destroy."

"You're welcome to join in tormenting him of course." Rathan noted as he answered the incoming call and the image of his former fellow apprentice Lord Draag appeared in the holoview, "Draag...I didn't expect to speak with you again so soon."

"What...have you...done?" Draag demanded while flourishing a heavy robe that he'd likely taken from Baras' closet, "Did you really think that you could get away with murdering our master?"

"Admittingly, I didn't even plan on killing him." Emae told his former fellow apprentice, "So what makes you believe that I plan on denying this? I am not a coward as Baras was."

"Silence!" Draag demanded with anger and fear, "As his senior and most loyal apprentice, I shall inherit Baras' position on the Dark Council and his assets."

"Do explain which assets I should care about?"

"Well...how about the team of mandolarian mercenaries who will intercept your coordinates right about now..." Warning sirens blared throughout the ship as the hull was rocked by sudden cannon fire, "Did I mention that they have three generously donated Imperial Warships to complement their dagger-class Cruisers?"

"Why thank you for the donation..." Rathan replied with a mocking bow, "These behemoths of metal and energy are no match for the power of the force."

"Alright Emae...we shall see just how strongly the force is with you."

"Fool..." Jaesa muttered with the thrill of the hunt within her voice, "Why did you let him live?"

"So that I can kill him later." Rathan answered, "Quinn...have you scanned the enemy fleet?"

"Yes my lord." Quinn answered as the ship activated it's stealth field, "Two Dagger-Class Mandalorian Cruisers, Challenge and Venator; and Three custom-modified Harrower-Class Imperial Star Destroyers. All of which possess a crew of at least three thousand."

"Which Mandalorian Clan are we dealing with?"

"They have no clan, these mando's are outcasts and exiles from various clans or simply outsiders who never had one." Rathan activated a holo-map of the area and saw that the Fury was moving closer to the Venator's location, "I have full confidence in your power my lord. But we'll need a plan if we intend to survive five fully armed and manned warships."

"Make them serve us." Jaesa simply answered, "Or conquer the strongest of them and turn them against their weak com-patriots."

"Your fascination with blood baths aside, we need to think beyond murdering them-"

"She is." Rathan brushed his palm on her check to thank her for the suggestion, "Send a transmission to the Venator."

"Yes my lord." Quinn replied, "They're responding."

"Good." Rathan yawned as the transmission brought up the image of a mandalorian warrior with his helmet obscuring his face, "Greetings honored leader and warrior, I am Darth Rathan of the Sith."

"I know who you are." The warrior answered confidently, "Guess I'll give you my name too...I am Dugne, Captain of the Venator."

"Are you the strongest warrior on your ship?" Rathan asked as the mandalorian just chuckled in disbelief, "If you'd like, I wish to test your might against mine and make this whole matter much more simple."

"You want a fight eh?" Dugne asked as Rathan prepared to focus through the force, "If you must know...my lieutenants are almost as good as me, but she's still got some work to do-" Before he could finish, Dugne gagged as his helmet began to press onto his head while he wildly grabbed it in desperation.

"Thank you for your time Captain Dugne." Rathan didn't blink as Dugne's head was reduced to the consistency of Corellian ale while his headless body slumped onto the ground to the silent horror of another mandalorian nearby, "You...what is your name and profession?"

"Nila..." The mandalorian answered, "Lieutenant of the Venator."

"I see..." Rathan replied as he felt Jaesa hold onto his back and practically grind into him in anticipation, "It appears that you are now it's captain. I have a proposition for you."

"What makes you think that I'll listen to anything that you have to say after you just murdered my captain-" Just to emphasize Nila's position, Rathan focused again and proceeded to break the necks of her guards and kill them before anyone was even aware of what was happening, "Out with it."

"The truth is that you have been sent on a suicide mission my dear." Rathan stated, playing on the young woman's growing fear and her realization of her mortality, "Do you really believe that you and your "fleet" stand a chance against a man who routinely demolishes battle groups at least twice in number with the same effort that I place into mutilating a republic soldier dumb enough to attack me with a blaster?"

"Well? Answer him..." Jaesa asked while her own appetite was fed by Nila's rising fear, "You have a chance to rise to heights greater than being a lowly glorified mercenary. Join us and destroy your fellows...your service and obedience will be rewarded with power or you can die with the rest of the trash."

"Not convinced? Just hold your position for just a moment." Rathan suggested while cutting the line and contacting Quinn in the cockpit, "Quinn...contact the Challenge."

"Yes my lord..."

"Jaesa...if you could rouse my passions?" Without question, Jaesa allowed her robe to fall from her body and position herself in front of her master as the transmission activated, "Am I speaking to the CAPTAIN of the...CHALLENGE!"

"Ah...yes..." The mandalorian brute looked in question while Rathan stood in place with an expression of utter ectasy and surprise without even bothering to compose himself, "Wait a minute...you're the guy that I'm trying to kill! Give me your name so I can etch it into my sword..."

"You don't need to know my name..."

"I don't need to know your name."

"I am not the man whom you were sent to kill."

"You are not the man who I was sent to kill."

"I am a representative of Lord Draag."

"You are a representative of Lord Draag."

"Your life is meaningless because you no longer have a clan."

"My life is meaningless because I no longer have a clan."

"You want to activate the manual override on the navigation of your vessel."

"I want to activate the manual override on the navigation of my vessel."

"Then you will fly your vessel...YOU WILL FLY YOUR VESSEL INTO THE IMPERIAL WARSHIP BATTLEGROUP, ACTIVATE THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE AND STAND-BY TO AWAIT YOUR DEATH!"

"I will fly my vessel into the imperial battlegroup, activate the self-destruct and stand-by to await my death."

"You may proceed."

"I will proceed." The transmission ended as Rathan inhaled while Jaesa rose onto her feet with some of Rathan's essence leaking out of her smiling mouth.

"So salty...so strong and potent..." She purred while she licked the remnant with her mouth, "Just like your power..."

"Why thank you my love..." Rathan managed, still completely caught by surprise from how "deep" Jaesa had taken his delighted saber, "Want to handle the next batch?"

"I want it within me..." Using the force, Rathan quickly turned Jaesa around and held her in place while he position his saber and thrust it into her waiting entrance, "Yes..."

"Focus Apprentice...your emotions are yours to control...not the other way around. It is only through control will you be able to draw power from it." He thrusted all the way in while Jaesa nearly lost herself to the fulfilled desire within her, "Quinn...contact the highest ranking captain of the Imperial battlegroup."

"Understood..." Rathan stood completely still while Quinn spoke again over the comm, "Are they complete idiots? They're responding."

"Good." Rathan said as he faded out of sight, but still very present to Jaesa, "The rest is up to you...Jaesa."

"Of course..." Not wishing to fail this test, Jaesa steeled herself and quickly created an illusion around her body to make it appear as though she were dressed. Fueled by her passion, the illusion was completed by the time the captain of the Imperial war group appeared, "Captain of the Imperial War group, I am Sith Apprentice Jaesa Willsaam requesting an audience on behalf of my master..."

"Is that so?" The officer asked confidently, "Why are you...shaking?"

"My master is mad..." Jaesa muttered with her head bowed to cast an image of helplessness, "He wants to destroy the Empire and everyone within it! He must be stopped! Please!"

"I see..." Jaesa allowed the front of her shirt to widen, giving the officer a bountiful view of her assets, "You are quite lovely...it is a shame that your master wastes such beauty..."

"Indeed..." Jaesa pretended to agree while feeling her master's saber throb within her, "Perhaps you and I can make an arrangement..."

"Very well, send me your coordinates."

"Transferring now..." She did just that, transferring the coordinates of the Fury's previous location to the Imperial vessel, "Don't keep me waiting..."

"Imperial Captains are always on time." The captain stated as Jaesa simply stopped listening, "I am looking forward to a more...intimate conversation."

"It is done master..." Jaesa stated as she braced her hands upon the console, with both master and apprentice possessing an unmarred view of the area, "Now we'll watch them destroy each other-"

"Actually..." Rathan combed Jaesa's hair with his fingers and began to piston into her while she moaned, "I'm quite hungry...would you care to satiate my appetite?"

"Why would you bother asking? Use me as you will." Rathan did just that as his plan was coming together, "I feel them..."

"As do I..." While the Fury circled the area, the Challenge was getting closer to the Imperial Battle Group, "Watch them Jaesa...watch their coming death and let their pain fuel your passion and your power..."

"Yes...master..." Apparently unable to warn the Challenge to cease it's acceleration, the Challenge was bombarded by turrent fire, "Getting...closer..."

"So much closer..."

"Yes...closer...Faster..."

"Let their deaths fuel you..." Rathan whispered as his own pace increased while the Challenge was positioned within the battlegroup despite the damage that it was taking, "It's coming...coming..."

"Give me everything...victory...power...desire..." Jaesa managed as the Challenge detonated in an explosion that took the other ships with it, "OH YES! YES!"

"TAKE IT ALL!" The room shook when Rathan roared amidst his climax while the controls were dented by how strongly Jaesa gripped on and rode the wave of her master's power, "Are you fulfilled?"

"Yes...yes master..." Jaesa replied while Rathan retracted himself and kissed her with a hungry passion, "I felt your power flowing through me...it made sensing them die that much sweeter..."

"Quinn to Lord Rathan!" Quinn cried out over the comm, "What did you...the Challenge just detonated itself and destroyed the imperial cruisers with them!"

"I know...it was glorious wasn't it?"

"Glorious?" Quinn asked, "Not the words that I would describe-"

"Not you...what word from the Venator?"

"They are hailing us as we speak." Quinn replied, "Shall we receive it?"

"Go ahead." Not even bothering to button his pants or order Jaesa to cloth herself, Rathan was amused by the surprise of the Mandalorian captain, "I see that you have perceived the error of your predecessor...Captain Nila."

"I am no fool, I know when I stand in the shadow of one stronger than me." Nila replied while several mandalorians behind her were on their knees silently begging for mercy, "Clan Stark is at your command."

"I thought you had left your clan?"

"We are all that is left." Nila replied, "One ship remains...shall I destroy it?"

"No..." Jaesa licked her lips in anticipation of her master's intentions for the lone heavily damaged Imperial vessel, "I have something better in mind..."

* * *

"PLEASE! THE HUTT'S ARE ATTACKING!"

"Your world is outside of Imperial Influence...why not cry to your precious republic for aid?"

"You know that we're neutral! The Jedi will not help us!" The Prime Minister of Makeb cried out while explosions rocked the background of his ruined office, "Please! We will become your slaves-"

"We have enough slaves as is and there is certainly no room for worthless fools like you." Lord Draag answered while seated in a throne that once belonged to his late master, "But...the weak will die to make room for the strong. Take comfort in knowing that this is the way of the universe."

"YOU BASTARD-"

"Thank you." Draag replied before ending the transmission and taking in the feel of owning his own palace. The estate and the entire uncharted planet along with it was Baras' personal resort when he was on shore-leave from his duties, but as Baras became more invested into his activities and his spy network, he seldom visited this place and harshly punished any intruders.

But he was dead now!

As loyal as he was to Baras, Draag couldn't help but run through the halls of this palace in celebration. Shouting as loudly as he wanted while using antique droids and supposedly "rare" slaves as target practice for the power which he would soon wield as Baras' successor. He'd even slaughtered his maids while singing of the many possible names that he could call himself once he was officially declared as a "Darth". With Rathan's death being a certainty soon, Draag couldn't feel any happier...any stronger...

Then he went outside.

The sky above him was darkened as an 800 meter Harrower Class warship exited hyperspace in orbit above the planet and enter a free fall as the planet's own gravity propelled it into the atmosphere. Said Harrrower-Class Vessel was actually one of four ships that Draag had sent after Rathan...and it was currently falling towards him aflamed with several holes in it's hull.

How did Rathan get it over here?

This question was nowhere near as important as the Sith Lord's very clear realization of his own mortality. Draahg's mouth remained completely open as he watched the flaming vessel fall towards his exact position. He flew out his hands in a futile attempt to call upon the force to stop the ship in it's tracks or slow it's descent to buy him time to get to the fortified bunker beneath the estate.

As he would soon find out, he was nowhere near strong enough for either outcome...

* * *

Jumping out of his bed, Theron Shan's ears still rang from the loud scream that he had heard...

* * *

On Dromund Kas, Revanite Master Tari Darkspanner was stirred from her meditation by a great disturbance in the force. It was as though she had heard a single voice cry out in terror...

And was silenced.

* * *

From his flagship, Darth Malgus was more annoyed by the scream that he felt through the force.

"He could have at least died with dignity..."

* * *

In the command deck of the Fury, Quinn's face was buried in his hands as he listened to Rathan's hauntingly thrilled laughter.

He needed a drink.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So did Darth Rathan defeat an entire battle group without ever having to leave his ship? Yes...yes he did...**

**But...that's probably something that he's done more than a few dozen times according to how many crazy space battles that he gets into in the vanilla game. I suppose he just decided to skip the on-rail shooter and persuaded his enemies to lose for him so that he wouldn't have to needlessly strain himself.**

**As for Lord Draag...Rathan decided to deal with him in the most humiliating, painful, destructive, and thematic way possible and ensure that he would never rise up again.**

**Was that enough overkill or could Rathan had done better?**

**How will the Empire and the Republic take this latest note in sudden and traumatic events across the galaxy caused by Lord Rathan?**

**Stay tuned...**


	5. Episode V

"Master..."

"Another protest?"

"Why are the jedi defending these villainous scum-"

"Remember apprentice, we are former jedi." The Twilek jedi master said to his zabrak apprentice as they meditated, _"Use your thoughts to communicate about your concerns, we can't let the Black Sun know of our true intentions."_

_"Yes master..."_ The apprentice mentally replied, _"But again I ask, why has the Council assigned us to guard criminals who are terrorizing the lower levels of the Republic's Capital? Especially when we will be working alongside dark jedi!"_

_"We've spoken of this before."_

_"And that answer made no sense master."_

_"The Black Sun is well connected to high profile members of the Empire's Inner Circle. By earning their trust, we will gain a reliable link to information from within the Empire. Information that could save millions of lives."_

_"Which justifies standing by and doing nothing while the Black Sun terrorizes another group of millions. However you may explain it master, this is not the jedi way."_

_"I agree with you..."_

_"Then why take this assignment?"_

_"In time...you will learn to tune your ears to the Will of the Force."_

_"So the Force is telling you to let criminals get away with their injustice?"_

_"If you don't like the Jedi Way then you could easily quit."_

_"And give up my custom-made saberstaff? Never!" _Suddenly sensing great fear from his master, the zabrak turned to see the elder Twilek sweating, "Master?"

"I sense a great disturbance in the force..." The Jedi Master muttered while the Zabrak began to sense the dark energy that approached them, "It...it feels...familiar...but...twisted...hungry...and... lustful..."

"A sith?" The Zabrak asked, "Then we must flee at once! We can't face a power like that-"

"We must try padawan! We must warn the BS Board!" Shi Outa'Luk said to his apprentice as the two of them dashed from their meditation chamber and joined with three dark jedi who were heading to the same direction, "You sense it as well?"

"The sith...why?" The leading Gavorrian Dark Jedi asked with trepidation, "What madman would risk coming to the republic capital?"

"And why haven't the warning sirens activated? Why haven't the security barricades raised?"

"Perhaps we are the only ones who sense him..." The last of the Dark Jedi remarked, "He's baiting us...he wants to know that we are coming."

"Then he sensed us before we sensed him..." Luk's apprentice realized as he brought out his saberstaff, "Perhaps we should cut our losses and leave...the sith may be here for the BS Board-"

"And miss this challenge? Never!" The Dark Jedi wearing a mandalorian helm shouted, "I haven't had a real challenge since Alderaan! Now I can add a sith saber to my collection!"

"Don't let your pursuit of trinkets cloud your judgement..." Luk advised as the five jedi finally came to the boardroom to find it in session, "Excuse the intrusion friends. But we sense the presence of a Sith who is coming here and you all need to evacuate immediately."

"Why? We are no enemies of the sith!" A heavily scared human male gang leader shouted, "Besides! We're not going anywhere until the exotic dancer gets here!"

"Exotic dancer?"

"You're not jedi anymore and you still don't get out much?" A Rodian gang leader laughed, "Now that Baras is dead, we don't have to pay him protection fees for operating in Imperial Space! To celebrate, his apprentice sent us an exotic dancer for some...entertainment..."

"Disgusting..." Luk's apprentice whispered to himself when something occurred to him, "Which apprentice?"

"Baras had two? I thought sith were only allowed to have one?"

"Only the smart one's follow that rule."

"Guess that made Baras a dumb one...he was thin for a sith..." A Falleen crimelord recalled, "He also had a cybernetic eye and sounded like a lovely sadistic to have a conversation with."

_"Master...it may be the one who..."_

_"Killed Master Korr..."_ The Apprentice visibly gulped while his master paced on side of the meeting table, "I would like to see this dancer."

"Good! She's just about to arrive." The Falleen stated as the meeting door opened to reveal a figure cloaked in red and black, "I think..."

"Hello...is this...the Black Sun Board Meeting?" The young female tripidly asked as she hesitantly walked out of the doorway, "Am...am I...in the right place?"

"No need to be shy my dear..." The muscular hutt board member sleezily assured the girl, "Make yourself comfortable...remove your robes."

"O...Okay..." The girl agreed and allowed her robes to fall to the floor. Revealing that she was wearing a dancer's outfit that left much less to the imagination than the normal outfit would. Every male and female in the room felt heat rise in the room as they eyed the brunette standing before them, even the normally reserved Master Luk was perplexed by the dancer's hotness, "Is...is my attire...pleasing to you?"

"Very." A Gamorrean Crime lord answered and motioned towards the jedi, "For interrupting our meeting and getting us spooked, you get to help her dance! Now go inspect her flexibility!"

"With pleasure..." One of the Dark Jedi replied as the jedi moved towards the shaking dancer with Luk and his apprentice in the rear, "So...you're a dancer right?"

"I'm...not very good..."

"The way you look...you don't have to be."

_"This is wrong..."_

_"Preaching to the choir master-"_

_"The Dark Side clouds out all else in this room!"_ Luk's apprentice heard his master warn while the dark jedi surrounded and probed the girl, "Be wary...I think that those men are making a big mistake."

_"Wait...I think I recognize her!"_ The Zabrak grabbed the girl's face and recalled the features of a fellow padawan whom he had known a year ago, "It can't be...Jaesa?"

"Oh damn...someone recognized me..." Jaesa Willsaam remarked as a wave of force energy rushed out from her that pushed back the jedi, "Not that I disapprove, the idea of allowing weak hands like your's to touch me is...disgusting."

"Jaesa? Norman Korr's apprentice? Sithspit!" The Mandalorian Dark Jedi shouted while drawing out a yellow lightsaber while his comrades drew out a blue and red saber, "It's a Jedi Setup!"

"You mean me? The Twilek and the zabrak are the real jedi here." Jaesa pointed out, Luk and his apprentice drew their sabers as she laughed, "Me? Do you really think that a jedi would project such power? I was hoping that you would've prepared for my coming...then again, what can you expect from jedi?"

"I don't know about those two, but we're not jedi anymore!" The Gavorrian Dark Jedi stated with his blue saber held in an Ataru Stance, "We use the force for our own means! That makes us stronger!"

"It could...if you weren't constrained by the conditioning of the jedi code." Jaesa teased, stretching her arms above her head to give her opponents an eyeful of her toned body, "If you are stronger then me...then come...take what you want from me."

"Be wary...she's baiting you-"

"My pleasure!" The Gavorrian shouted as he leapt into the attack and found himself levitating in midair clutching his chest, "Stop...what are you-" A loud pop was heard from the alien's chest and blood splashed out of his mouth before he fell lifeless to the floor.

"Mor'Kab! You bastard!" The other two dark jedi moved to attack Jaesa, their sabers flashing violently as Jaesa drew out a crimson saberstaff that easily deflected their strikes. Luk restrained his apprentice while observing what was sure to be a quick battle. Jaesa was clearly toying with the dark jedi, her usage of the Juyo stance could easily destroy the unrefined Shi'cho and Makashi styles that were being used against her.

_"Apprentice...wait for an opportune moment..."_ Luk braced his blue saber and fell into the defensive Soresu Stance while his apprentice was ready with his green saberstaff in an altered stance of the Shien style, _"Now!"_ Luk and his apprentice joined the fray as one of the dark jedi had his back blasted open when Jaesa had placed her palm on his chest. Distracted by being showered with entrails and bone from his fallen comrade, the mandalorian dark jedi would've died if not for the timely assault of Luk's apprentice who'd managed to parry Jaesa's attack and slash across her chest while Luk delivered a force push to throw her to the side.

"I owe you one..." The mandalorian said to the zabrak as the three jedi were dumbfounded by how their clients were still seated in place watching the battle like it was an amusing ride, "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"We hired you to protect us from jedi. So protect us."

"Why do I have a feeling that they're going to die here?"

"You want to kill them with your saber, don't you Mavage?" Jaesa inquired as she leapt down from the dent in the wall where she'd been thrown. To Mavage's secret arousal and annoyance, his blow had only managed to slash off half of Jaesa's dancer top which left her left breast fully revealed and soon the rest of it fell to the floor, "If I were any weaker...that might have killed me Master Luk."

"That was a warning." Mavage's master stated, "Surrender yourself Jaesa and the Council will show you mercy."

"With all of the graveyards that I've filled? The millions whose blood stains my soul?" Jaesa asked with more pleasure than regret, "Save your half-hearted attempts at redeeming me. I've seen enough lies to know where I belong, at the side of Darth Rathan."

"Bastila and Revan killed millions and they found redemption."

"Apprentice!"

"They even gave Bastila a medal master." Mavage stated while Jaesa laughed, "Everyone deserves a chance to see the truth. You may feel powerful now, but the path of the dark side leaves nothing but suffering and pain."

"It's so exhilerating...isn't it?"

"I meant for the one walking it-"

"The Jedi mean many things, but I will not bother with argument." Jaesa shot out a torrent of lightning that instantly attached to the dark jedi's mandalorian mask and instantly killed him. The dark jedi crumbled onto the floor as Luk and Mavage resumed their attack with Jaesa joining them.

Or rather Luk.

That's because Mavage was caught off guard by the rising of Jaesa's breasts enough for the sith apprentice to slash off both of the zabrak's arms at the elbows, one of his leg and the lower leg of the remaining limb while telepathetically grabbing the zabrak's saberstaff and throwing it towards the Black Sun Board members.

All but one of whom forgot how to duck.

"Idiots..." Shi Outa'Luk cursed as Jaesa leapt into the air and grabbed his apprentice's saberstaff and landed on the table. Now wielding two saberstaves, Luk couldn't help but admit the impression that he had from seeing someone wield two unorthodox weapons without killing themselves.

"Master...run!"

"No apprentice...this is the Will of the Force." Luk said to his fallen apprentice while preparing for Jaesa's next strike, "There is no emotion...there is peace..."

"Peace is a lie...there is only passion..." Jaesa stated before she leapt towards Luk, kicking him in the chest before she performed a rapid spinning dance of red and green. By the time she was done, she was doused in blue blood while pieces of Jedi Master Shi Outa'Luk fell to the floor, "Through passion...I gain strength..."

"Have mercy..." Mavage cried out as Jaesa walked towards him and stabbed him in his crouch with his own saberstaff, "MERCY! I AM BEATEN!"

"Mercy? There is no mercy jedi." Jaesa laughed while the Falleen Crime lord approached from behind, "Thank you for your cooperation, my master will ensure your survival in this...changing of the guard."

"You? You knew this would happen?" The Falleen shrugged and quickly left the room while Mavage felt a surge of force lightning surge from his saber into his crouch, "STOP!"

"Now squeal..." Jaesa requested while twisting the saber's blade to further torment her fallen foe, "Squeal...and I may give you a happy ending before you die."

"Really?" Mavage asked with sudden unashamed lust even amidst the pain of two severed arms, having one and a half legs and being impaled upon the blade of his own saberstaff too close to his genitals to have dared such a reply otherwise, "Can I lick them?"

"Naughty jedi..." Jaesa teased as she sent a torrent of dark lightning through the young zabrak, "See how your fear and pain frees you from the Code that constricts you! From the hypocrites of the council that blind us to the true power of the force..."

"Jaesa...you're just going to kill me anyway so...do you need to lecture me?"

"As you said, everyone deserves a chance to see the truth."

"Your master would hate what you have become..."

"I know he did...right before I killed him." Jaesa mused while relinquishing the saber's light, "But I'm not going to kill you. I have...other intentions for you..."

"Will you blame me for being afraid?"

"You should be..." The Fallen Jedi brought her face close to the trembling Zabrak, giving him a clear view of the dark-yellow eyes that her beautiful face bore, "You will be..."

* * *

"We interrupt this scheduled program to bring you astounding news!" A Rodian reporter said in Huttese while the attendants at a bar in Nar Shadaa all screeched for blood due to the interruption to their favorite program.

Podracing.

"Finally! Something interesting is happening!" A chiss patron heard his rattatak companion say as the viewscreen switched to a the mutilated body of Darth Baras in a coffin, "Very interesting..."

"Today, funeral services for two members of the Dark Council were held." The reporter said as the quieted attendants watched as Baras' body lied on an ornate table next to another sith lord as both were surrounded by the Dark Council in ceremonial robes, "Darth Vengean and his former apprentice Baras were found murdered in their estates on Dromund Kas. While Vengean was believed to have been killed by a traitor within the empire, Baras was found with his head severed from his head."

"So Sith politics as usuals?" Cypher 9 asked as the bodies were set aflamed while the Dark Council members exited the chamber, "And why is this being broadcast on Imperial News?"

"No suspects or witnesses have been found as all of Vengean's guards were found slaughtered throughout his compound while Sith General Darth Malgus has failed to find any lead as to who may have killed Baras." The reporter said as he approached Malgus, "Lord Malgus! Lord Malgus! I humbly request a moment for questions-"

"Then ask your questions." The sith lord stated as he turned to the camera, his power and features sending fear into nearly every patron at the bar, "At the moment, I must attend to the matter of why Baras' apprentice was not in attendance."

"Perhaps he's out killing jedi scum-"

"No...he's dead." The Sith Lord answered, "A sabotaged Imperial vessel crashed into the planet of Baras' private resort and instantly killed him."

"Oh...is this the work of the jedi?"

"Perhaps..."

"Alright! Change the channel!" The bartender demanded to the protest of many of his customers, "Come on! I want to see the podrace finals!"

"Which apprentice was killed?" Kaliyo asked the pleased Cypher 9, "Let me guess, you think that Emae killed his master and sent that ship to kill the other apprentice to tie up lose ends?"

"Tell me that I'm wrong."

"Barkeep! Get me a drink for the handsome chiss!" A Lethan Twilek female called out as she sat next to Cypher 9, "So what do you care about sith lords?"

"They took my job for ones..." Cypher bitterly replied, taking the drink and draining it's contents in a single gulp before throwing it into a crowd of hot tempered wookies. Causing them to start a fight with a gang of rodians and gamorreans, "Then there's how they always find a way to drag normal people into their compensation competitions...that's what this war is really...a compensation competition between jedi and siths."

"Sounds like you've had a rough journey friend..."

"No where as rough as I'll leave you if you don't piss off." Kaliyo warned while the twilek slid a datapad towards Cypher 9, "So you're a messenger for someone else that wants us dead?"

"I got it from a friend of mine whose working with someone whose got plans for the guys that took your job." The twilek replied as she got up to leave, "You don't have to answer now...just think about it."

"Why should I?"

"Just in! Ryloth's slave population is revolting!" The News Reporter shouted in panic as podracing was interrupted again, "I would give you a live feed...but our correspondent on the ground...is dead."

"WHO CARES! GO BACK TO PODRACING!"

"Was that you?" Cypher 9 asked the giggling twilek as she exited the bar and then looked upon the datapad, "Introducing a little anarchy..."

* * *

"Upset the established order and you have...chaos..." Rathan said to himself while meditating, finding himself missing the touch of his apprentice's body...the taste of her tongue...the power that her passion radiated. It forced him to apply one of his own lessons to keep from running through the nearest Republic Fleet just to kill someone to abate himself.

Or kill Quinn...but he needed Quinn. For now.

"Lord Rathan?" Speaking of barely needed pawns, Rathan just sat and waited, "Lord Rathan? We have an incoming call from Coruscant...shall I patch it through?"

"Go ahead." Rathan stated and allowed himself to smile as a holograph of his apprentice appeared before him, "Report apprentice."

"The Black Sun is fully loyal to you my master." Jaesa reported, "Resistance was fortunately as stronger than either of us had hoped. The crime lords had hired dark jedi as their personal bodyguards."

"Where are they?"

"Dead except for one...a few of them were undercover spies of the Jedi Council. One of them even gave me a new saberstaff."

"So how many of the crime lords are actually alive?"

"One." Jaesa answered Quinn who was listening in despite Rathan's annoyance, "Master Rathan only instructed that at least one of the Crime Lords survive for negotiations. To ensure his cooperation, I made an example of the others."

"Excellent, any replacement associate will be sure to remain loyal to us." Rathan stated, condoning Jaesa's methods, "Go to Dantooine and await me there."

"As you wish master..." Jaesa replied and smirked at the facepalm that Quinn wore on his end of the line, "You disapprove of my success?"

"Jaesa...as much as you revel in senseless carnage, you'd best remember the difference between our friends and our foes." Quinn replied and saw that Jaesa had already switched off her connection to him, "Nevermind...damn sith..."

"You seem troubled captain." Rathan said as Quinn saw one of he chairs in the cockpit absently spin, "Perhaps you have a problem with my apprentice?"

"No my lord," Quinn whispered as another line was patched through, "Lieutenant."

"Sup Quinn?" Pierce casually asked, "My Lord."

"Pierce," Rathan nodded towards the soldier, pleased that he had seen combat due to the dirt and blood stains on his armor, "What is your status? Was the battalion agreeable?"

"Not just them, but the entire Hoth garrison." Pierce stated, "Hoth is your's my lord. They can't send much apart from the Armaggedon Battalion and some hunters from Broonmark's folk without being exposed to the Republic Garrison. One officer and his guards tried to disagree, but I shut them up before they could defect to the Republic."

"The Republic will not dare make the first move." Rathan assured the lieutenant, "Plan Zero has eliminated many figures who would be able to seize an initiative for the Republic in the event of the war resuming. For now the Republic will rely on skirmish tactics and defensive strategy to hold onto to what they still have."

"What about the Battalion?"

"I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Got it boss."

"Rathan out." Rathan switched off the comm to Pierce and answered a call from Ryloth, "Vette? Why are you on Ryloth?"

"Long story short...the slave trafficking ring from Ryloth to Nar Shadaa went through some problems." Vette unapologetically replied, "Mainly the slave revolts from slavers who'd worked for Baras."

"You told them that Baras was dead?"

"No, just that they worked for you now and that they were to release their slaves." Vette clarified, "The slaves were supplied by a certain cute former sith slave and killed their masters before attacking the Exchange and taking over several cells."

"And you're on Ryloth because?"

"To hand you the keys to the Exchange Cell on Ryloth."

"Really?" Rathan was honestly surprised by Vette's success. Not because he doubted her confidence, but because he had no idea that her childhood gang had enough connections to disrupt a criminal organized trade route on his command. Though unexpected, it would work to Rathan's advantage, "I knew taking off that collar would be good for us in the long run."

"Glad that I'm such a great part of your grand nefarious plan." Vette laughed while Rathan smirked, "So how are the other fronts?"

"Going as planned." Rathan answered, "I'm sending you the coordinates to send the Exchange's most experienced enforcers, understood?"

"Got it boss."

"Well done Vette...perhaps the Black Sun and the Ryloth Exchange can coordinate their resources."

"Sounds like a plan...right Lord Rathan?" Vette asked while Rathan just nodded, "So...worked out your...growing urge to mount your master?"

"Master and I have come to an understanding." Jaesa replied as Rathan inhaled on his own anticipation, "That remains...neutrally beneficial."

"Great! Guess that'll make me an Auntie soon..." Vette laughed, "If you don't mind having an alien babysit the kids while you conquer the galaxy."

"Do not demean yourself, Vette. You have more than earned my trust." Rathan complemented, "Because I know that if you failed to protect my children...you would die in the attempt or be brutally punished in ways far worst than death."

"Exactly! Glad we worked that out!" Vette laughed again without fear, "So now you've got the Hoth Garrison, Ryloth, A bunch of angry and freed slaves, the Black Sun and a personal ship filled with your own personal army of Mandalorians. What's next Darth Rathan?"

"To find a way to ensnare a Wookie clan into a life debt to me..." Rathan said outloud, "Vette, Quinn, I want you both to look through all of our connections for the location of major Trandoshan Hunting and Slaving Groups. Then send the locations to myself and Jaesa..."

"Got it boss, I'll leave you to your plotting."

"Thank you Vette." Rathan replied as Vette hung up, "Quinn...this is now a private channel."

"Understood my lord."

"Now then..." With Quinn getting the message and hanging up, Rathan was free to coordinate a key step with his apprentice, "You are curious about Dantooine?"

"Yes...there is someone there that you want me to see." Jaesa said, "I knew that without reading your mind master...who is he?"

"You'll see when we are reunited..." Rathan answered and saw a helm on his apprentice's belt, "What is that?"

"A token from one of the dark jedi I killed..."

"What was his name?"

"He called himself the Centurion..."

"Really?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**As the galaxy moves towards war, Darth Rathan's Secret Alliance begins to form and take shape...**

**What place will the subject of Rathan's curiosity have in his plans against the Empire and the Republic?**


	6. Episode VI

Exiting Hyperspace, the Venator overlooked the orbit of a world named Fondor.

As a part of the free worlds territory, Fondor was both disinterested and disattached to the war between the Sith and the Republic. The Empire had launched a scouting expedition to decide if the system had a sizable defense. After a month, the expedition recommended that the Empire not conquer the system and leave it be.

Which was why Quinn recommended this system.

As an agent of Baras, the captain knew about Fondor's potential as a forward command post, a resource gold-mine and a staging point for an ever growing fleet due to the already present shipyards in the planet's orbit. It was a simple matter of convincing the Fondorians that it was better to be a supporter of Rathan's Alliance than to oppose it.

That is why Quinn was sent.

"This is Pike Needa of the Venator." Quinn called on the comm, careful to use his fabricated name to prevent Fondor from immediately recognizing him as an Imperial Officer, "I request a private audience with the President of your honored shipyard company."

"Venator, this is the Fondor Shipyard Patrol requesting clearance for your vessel to be in the system."

"Transferring clearance codes to you now." Quinn replied while the mandalorian technicians prepared the"skeleton" code that had never failed Quinn on any assignment.

"The code's been transferred."

"Thank you Sorbo." Quinn said to a buff mandalorian as the Patrol hailed him, "Have you received the clearance code?"

"Code received and accepted, you are clear to approach." The Captain smiled to himself, after all the "skeleton" code was truthfully a contained virus that would allow Quinn to go through any form of security. Which was a good thing considering what the Captain had to go through to get the code.

To this day...he still had nightmares about that night with Maxa the Hutt's daughter...the sacrifices that he had made for his empire...

* * *

On Dantooine, Rathan yawned and smelt the aroma of the apprentice sleeping beside him. When they regrouped here, it didn't take long for Rathan to satisfy his own craving...a notion that technically made him a hypocrite.

Except that Jaesa felt the same way.

By the time that they were finished, Rathan and Jaesa had co-populated in every forgotten room within the ruins that were once the Enclave of the Jedi. A fact that Jaesa hotter and passionate much to Rathan's own delight.

However, it was the silence after the act that Rathan enjoyed the most. A time to take in what he had gained and to take note of how much more it would increase as he grew stronger. A time to watch the breasts of his apprentice rise and fall while she breathed...a time to humor emotions that some Sith would consider weak.

But did he care of the opinions of the inferior?

"At the rate with which we satisfy ourselves...our first child will be born before the year is done." Jaesa mumbled as her eyes opened, "Though I wonder if there is a way to ensure that the child is a boy..."

"Why bother? Our children will be powerful rather they are sons or daughters." Rathan stated, "Your body trembles...do you sense our guests?"

"They will arrive soon..."

"And Shan's son?"

"He's here..."

"He's early...good..." Rathan noted while sitting up, "Get dressed my love...We wouldn't want to make a poor first impression."

"Of course master..."

"We'll finish up later..." Rathan promised and licked Jaesa's neck while she purred, "I'll entertain our newest companion."

"What if he decides not to join us?" Jaesa asked while she pulled her robes over her body, "Killing him would attract the attention of his mother and his father..."

"You too?" Theron Shan asked as he entered the root covered ruins and walked towards Rathan and Jaesa, "How many people knew about my father before I did?"

"Master Karr was Baras' rival and a decent spymaster in his own right." Jaesa said as Theron recognized her face, "But like all jedi...he was blinded and weakened by his own hypocrisy and uncertainty of his true self."

"So you became a sith to make things easier?"

"In a manner of speaking...more chaotic..." Jaesa replied, "I got tired of the lies and of people using me for their own plans and schemes. So I joined the sith and now my chains are broken...like they will be for you."

"Great...so you really want me to join you?" Theron asked while Rathan nodded his head and he saw a red-haired woman enter followed by a togruta and a kaleesh in similar robes, "And now...I'm screwed."

"Not unless you give us a reason to "screw" you." Darth Imperius said with a pleasant demeanor that caught Theron off guard, "Congratulations for successfully murdering your master Emae'Tha...or should I call you Darth Rathan?"

"I appreciate the words Lady Imperious," Rathan politely replied while Jaesa spat in Imperius' direction, "Rathan would be just fine. Hopefully the council doesn't know of your presence here?"

"Of course not."

"Good! I'd have to kill you if they did."

"You'd be welcome to try." Imperious and Rathan laughed and embraced while Theron, Jaesa and Imperious' apprentices stood by in utter confusion, "I'm also very happy for you and Jaesa."

"Not as happy as I'll be if you don't get your hands off of my master, bitch."

"Suck on your own saber for now slut." Imperious said with humor while Jaesa sulked and Rathan coughed, "Cypher 9 will be here soon along with the Champion and why is Shatele Shan's illegitimate son with Jace Malcolm here?"

"YOU TOO?"

"Curiosity." Rathan answered the Sith Sorceror, "In fact...you may be able to help me with this curiosity."

"You mean...why young Theron cannot touch the force?"

"So everyone and their grandmother has a manual on my life except for me..." Theron muttered while standing on the side of a meeting between two of the most powerful rising sith lords of the era, "I do have an answer though."

"Did your mother shield you from the force when you were a child?" Imperious kindly asked as Theron was about to scoff and then something clicked in his mind, "Seems to be the only explanation that I could think of."

"Nice try...lying to me to get me to join the sith and get my revenge-"

"Oh I wouldn't lied to you." Imperious pleasantly admitted while Jaesa nodded her head with disgust, "Why would your master have kept you at the enclave for so long in your life? I thought that pupils who aren't chosen by a master are given to the Service Corps where they can still serve the republic without the force or a lightsaber?"

"Not always master..." Imperious' togruta apprentice corrected, "It's not unusual for pupils to remain in training for longer than usual until they are taken by a master. Sometimes, pupils are trained as initiates and after passing a test, they are granted an independent padawan status."

"Like Revan did..." Jaesa said and earned her master's attention, "It was part of the jedi's manipulation, but Revan was trained in a similar fashion after they reprogrammed his damaged mind."

"At the same time...why would Ngono had tried so hard to make you into a jedi if you simply lacked the fortitude for it? It's unlike jedi to have attachments to things that are of no use to them..." Rathan thought out loud while Theron began to grow frustrated, "Jaesa...look at him."

"Of course master." Rathan watched Jaesa walk closer to Theron and focused upon the force. Theron's legs were held in place as light shimmered around Jaesa as she peered into the core of his very being, "I see...courage...cunning...discontent...frustration ...anger...fear...disappointment...a sense of constant failure...sorrow of abandonment...and I see-" Jaesa suddenly grabbed her head and fell backwards to be caught by Rathan as Theron was held up by Imperious' kaleesh apprentice.

"Stay awake! Jedi bastard!" The kaleesh laughed and let Theron hit his back on the ground, "Waste of scum."

"Xalek..help Theron to his feet." The kaleesh visibly shook while Imperious smiled and philed her nails, "Let's be polite now..."

"Yes mistress." Xalek stated and helped Theron sit on a nearby bench, "Be thankful to the lady's mercy."

"It's obviously better than yours..."

"Oh...you would think so..." Xalek laughed while he walked over to his master's side, "Rathan's woman! Why do you faint like weak Republic house wife?"

"I'll show you weak you ugly-"

"Jaesa...focus..." Rathan commanded his apprentice while he helped her to her feet, "What happened?"

"I...grasped something within him..." Jaesa answered while regaining her bearings, "Under his emotions...there is a wall...a flood gate and behind it...power..."

"Enough with this elaborate ruse." Theron laughed while he stood and started to leave, "Kill me if you want, but I'm getting bored-" Suddenly, his legs were tied together at the same time that an armored foot appeared from nowhere and kicked him in his crouch.

"Sorry...I thought you were a particular smuggler..." An imperial agent apologized as he appeared from stealth and watched Theron fall onto his side in agony, "Was he one of yours?"

"No."

"No."

"Damn it...wrong mark." A bounty hunter in heavy armor scoffed in disappointment, "Why'd you kick him Cypher 9?"

"He looked like the smuggler."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"When you accepted my request, I believed that we were here for a diplomatic resolution..."

"The president does not believe in Imperial diplomacy." A grey protocol droid translated for the laughing Sullustan president of Fondor's shipyard, "He also knew that you were one of Baras' dogs after using an old clearance code."

"I believe that you are behind the times." Quinn said calmly despite sitting with six armored rodians and humans surrounding him with raised and armed rifles, "I am not here representing Darth Baras-"

"How can I trust that?"

"Because Baras is dead." Quinn explained as the president scoffed with surprise, "I represent the man who killed him...a man who is very interested in what we could share with one another as allies."

"Another Sith?"

"We do not represent the main majority of the empire, but a more secluded group." Quinn continued, "The Centurion Alliance to be exact...an irregular division within the Empire that seeks to root out any weakness within rather it be from our enemies or other sith..."

"Very interesting...but I have no interest in taking contracts from butchers and murderers." The president stated, "In fact...guard...hit him."

"Is that truly necessary-" Despite Quinn's objection, a muscular rodian elbowed the Captain across his face, "You realize that I could have my ship on standby to bombard this place?"

"What is one ship compared to Fondor? Buildings ships aren't just our profession...they are our lives." The president rebuffed, "I don't care how specialized your ship may be...it will be no match for the assets that my yards can field within mere moments. Next time you want to threaten my assets...bring a seasoned fleet...two if you can afford it."

"Speaking of which, I have recently had a few assets transferred under my direct command." Quinn explained to the laughing president, "For example your planet will soon have an infamous asset within orbit ready to bombard your planet until there is little distinguishable features between it and an oversized asteroid."

"Infamous asset?" The sullustan's protocol droid translated as the president had one of his guards hit Quinn again, "Not so tough without your sith master are you?"

"On the contrary, the Force is a powerful force to be reckoned with-" The guard hit Quinn again though he continued to smirk, "A terrible pun, I deserved that hit...however, the sith did not conquer the galaxy by their own strength. They were supported by legions of soldiers and competent officers like myself and they rely upon us to govern and maintain the borders of the empire that they name for themselves."

"I wasn't asking for a history lesson-"

"Legions such as the Armaggedon Battalion supplemented by the reserve ranks of the 401st Heavy Legion." The president's eyes widened from Quinn's statement while the captain continued, "At the moment, they are stationed aboard the 128th Imperial Reserve Fleet."

"The 128th?"

"You've heard of them?"

"The fleet that...laid waste to the Arceus System with minimum casualties...and slaughtered the entire population?"

"Yep."

"The fleet that blockaded the Carox System and ignited the atmosphere of their planet while the populace was trapped within their own shield?"

"Go on..."

"The fleet that spearheaded the Sacking of Coruscant and never lost a single ship?"

"Yes."

"The fleet that bombarded Manaan and spent their shore leave to pollute a quarter of it's ocean mass with waste and Corellian Ale?"

"The same."

"Are they on their way here?" The president asked in basic as the warning sirens of the building began to blare, "Are they here?"

"Yes...yes they are." On que, the viewscreen activated to reveal a screen of twenty Imperial warships and dreadnaughts as they exited hyperspace, "And I'm their admiral."

"I thought you were a captain?"

"See...ever since Darth Baras' death...I've found plenty of room to move up in the world." Quinn stated before he swiftly broke the neck of his offending guard and used him as a makeshift shield while grabbing his pistol from the dead guard's belt. Within the next few seconds, the only ones in the room that were alive were the president, Quinn and the maid that had given Quinn his glass.

"Might I recommend transferring your job elsewhere?" Quinn asked the woman who agreed and sat silently behind a console while the Admiral turned towards the president, "Do not bother contacting your defense force for a counter-assault, my agents within your ranks have already silenced anyone still loyal to you."

"You...you planned this?"

"Of course I did...I've always planned to cease this system of untapped potential for years, but Baras thought of...other...uses for me..." Quinn briefly cringed before he returned to the topic on hand, "But with Baras dead, his resources essentially became my resources. It was a simple matter of presenting myself to you under an alias which further served as a code-word to begin the operation."

"I thought you wanted a diplomatic solution?"

"I lied." Quinn admitted while leveling his pistol on the president of a burning monopoly, "Consider this aggressive negotiations."

"Isn't that the same as a hostile takeover?"

"Semantically...yes."

* * *

On Tython, Shatele Shan was meditating on a mat in her personal chambers when Jace Malcolm entered the room.

"I swear Shatele if this is another booty call then I'm going public-"

"Not this time..." Catching the waves of stress that she was emitting, Jace took a seat while Shatele opened her heavy eyes, "There's something that I must confess..."

"You still love me and regret leaving me?

"Yes, but that's not why I called you here." Shatele replied, "There's...no easy way to say what I am about to say..."

"So just say it."

"You know Agent Theron of the Republic Intelligence?"

"Yeah! I know that kid!" Jace happily answered, "I remember when he warned my fleet of a surprise attack...if not for him...we'd be worst off then when you and I fell into that nest of gundarks."

"If I recall correctly, you fell into the nest and I rescued you."

"No...I think you fell in and I rescued you."

"I rescued you..."

"I rescued you..."

"I rescued you-"

"Shatele! Denial is the path to the dark side!" The Force Ghost of Master Vandar stated while Jace stared wide-eyed at the force apparition, "Surprised you are?"

"I'm not a jedi...seeing ghosts is new to me."

"Master Vandar! What are you doing here?"

"Here to assure that you tell the Colonel the truth, I am." Vandar answered and sat on a mat with a smile, "Continue you should...ignore me you can."

"Alright, so what did you want to tell me Shatele?" Jace asked as Shatele placed her hands into his, "Eh..."

"Jace...I made a mistake..." Shatele began with remorse on her features, "I should have told you this a long time ago...but I was afraid...afraid of what would happen to you...to us...and to me..."

"Are you finally gonna tell me why you left?"

"Yes...but before you speak, I request that you listen to everything that I have to say..." Shatele inhaled before she braced herself and looked Jace in his eyes, "It's time that you knew about our son."

"I have a son?" Jace asked with shock that quickly turned to joy, "I HAVE A SON! I'M A FATHER!"

"Commander-"

"Wait...I have to tell everyone...I'm a father! I'M A FATHER!" Jace declared before he ran to a window and opened it to tell the news to the millions of flying cars that were on their way to whatever business that they were up to, "I'M A FATHER CORUSCANT!"

"Is there a problem Grandmaster?" An inquisitive temple guard asked before he was hugged by the Supreme Commander, "I sense much joy from you..."

"I'M A FATHER!"

"I know." The guard replied while Jace's joy became confusion, "I just don't care."

"He knows?" Jace inquired while the guard left and the Commander began to piece things together, "Wait...you're over fifty right now...which means...how long have I been a father?"

"Since after the Battle of Alderaan..."

"So I've been a father for about thirty years...and I only just now know that I am a father..." The Commander sat back down and looked directly into Shatele's eyes, "Explain."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**If Rathan had a favorite game, it would probably be dominoes.**

**Because when people disagree with what he's doing...he just does nothing and lets a domino fall on them. Once the chain of dominoes starts...it never stops...**

**As for Quinn, he's been given a chance to prove himself useful and he's not going to waste it...no matter how easy the chances of success...**


	7. Episode VII

"Feeling better?"

"You get kicked in the crouch and then ask me." Theron replied to Rathan while holding a medical-grade ice pack onto his crouch, "Now how about your BS?"

"BS?"

"A Corellian expression for needless bank speak." Theron clarified to Cypher 9, "You sound like a banker who wants me to make a needlessly risky investment just so that you can get something out of it for yourself."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Darth Imperious joined in after sipping out of her cup of tea, "Tell me Theron, are you familiar with the tale of Meerik Surik, the Jedi Exile?"

"Who isn't?"

"You'd be surprised," Rathan admitted, "Surik was a powerful jedi master and that's what most people tend to remember. However, she was far more powerful even after losing her connection to the force-"

"Yeah, I know this part...I'm a descendant of Revan remember?" Theron cut in, "The Exile took part in the Battle for Malachor V and the deaths that took place there were too many and too numerous for her to handle and survive. So, she subconsciously cut herself off from the force to preserve her own life. Then she got it back by making a Force Bond with the Force Witch Kreia and by feeding on the life force of everyone that she killed in her journey. So...are you about to call me a Living Wound in the Force?"

"Nothing quite so drastic." Rathan answered, "Though I can clearly see many parallels between the life of the Exile and your own. You cannot touch the force, though the force clearly lies within you behind the barriers. The ones erected by your mother and by yourself."

"How can I make a barrier if I can't touch the force?"

"Barriers are often not made from conscious thought," Jaesa added, "Some barriers...the most powerful barriers...are the ones that we create for ourselves. Some barriers are created to block out emotion or passion...walls that we are taught to erect when we are young that remain as we grow. The Jedi Code is practically a motto that celebrates such actions."

"Or it can be a ward that keeps us from remembering unpleasant events." Imperious expanded, "The mind detects that a particular emotion or a memory is harmful to the individual. So it will create wards to repress those emotions...repress the things that we do not wish to bring to mind."

"And hence we come to you." Rathan stated, "Your mother created a barrier to shield you from the Force...not completely cut you off from it, but ensure that no one would be able to sense you. But this would have a double effect of preventing you from accessing the Force. That was why you could never become any stronger despite your training in the Jedi Enclave. While there, your failures and inability to measure up to the expectations of the jedi fell upon your spirit. Year by year, you became shackled and weakened."

"I have heard stories about Ngano...he may have sensed your potential and that was why you were kept at the Enclave." Jaesa brought up with pity, "But when you failed to awaken that potential despite your efforts, he believed that Fate had called you down another path. He believed that you had too much clout in your mind to connect to the Force and had you relieved."

"In truth, your subconscious failure to break your mother's barrier only reinforced it with an additional wall of your own creation." Imperious commented sadly, "Yet despite this, the power of the Force remains within you. But the only way to access it...is to break the barriers within your mind. Break the shackles that prevent you from being what you were meant to be."

"Okay...so my mother made a force barrier to keep me from using the force and I've reinforced that same barrier from my guilt from not being the jedi that I should be?" Theron asked with a sarcastic chuckle, "What is this...another trick to make me so mad at my mother that I'll join the Sith just to spit her?"

"I'm no Sith, but you've got some serious mother issues." Cypher 9 observed, "Rather the hypothesis of my sith friends are true or not, it would explain why your eyebrow always lowers and arches at the very mention of your mother. Or why you're clenching the right side of your jaws."

"Force sensitive or not...you cannot deny your anger for your mother." Rathan smiled while Theron glared at him, "If one were to ask you who you hated more...would it be your mother? Or the Sith?"

"That's easy...the sith..."

"He's lying master." Jaesa reported with a gleeful smile, "But he won't admit it...he doesn't want to join us."

"Now..now...didn't the jedi tell you that lying was the path to thievery? And thievery was the path to the dark side?"

"They steal babies from their familes so I don't think they remember-"

"But you do...you hate the jedi more than you're willing to confess to me." Rathan said with a laugh as Theron's fist curled into a fist, "Are you angry?"

"Honestly...yes..."

"Do you hate me?"

"I hate all sith..."

"Do you us more than you hate the Jedi?"

"It's close to even..."

"And your mother?"

"You're opening a door that you really don't want to touch..."

"It's alright to hate your mother...after all, your pathetic little life is nothing more than the toy of a schemer..." Rathan stated, intentionally baiting the Republic agent's rising anger, "One of many who all rely on their own vision and try to control their little worlds. Believing that the universe revolves solely around their wants and needs. Nothing else matters beyond that...even the wishes of their own children."

"She did it to-"

"Protect you? Protect you from what? The Empire? The Sith that are surrounding you right now? She didn't block you off to protect you, she did it to protect herself."

"She's a jedi master-"

"Yet she was afraid...afraid of the responsibility of having a child. Afraid of the possibility that the child could grow to be a jedi...Afraid of being ridiculed and losing face with her fellow jedi...Afraid of something that she would inevitably lose control over."

"Shut up..."

"If she truly wanted to protect you...why not have you raised in a secluded area of the galaxy? Why not send you to a moisture farmer on Tatooine to live a life of ignorance? Why not place you with an organization that has no connections to the war at all?"

"Sith..."

"You know...your mother sounds like she'd make a very decent sith. Assuming that she isn't secretly one already...but given your heritage-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The floor around Rathan rose from the inhuman screech that sounded from Theron's voice. The Sith Lord found himself shaking in place before the screech ceased and Theron fell onto his knees, heavily panting for air, "What...what did I just..."

"You were angry..."

"NO! I'm not angry!"

"And look! You're crying!" Rathan pointed out as tears fell from the Republic agent's eyes, "What do you feel?"

"I feel...I feel your mockery..." Theron growled as he looked up at Rathan with a soul piercing glance that Rathan had only seen once before, "I am not your toy to play with!"

"Why do you let anyone play with you?" Theron inquired as he offered a hand to the distrustful Republic Agent, "I am hard, ruthless and cruel...but let no one say that I am not fair. I'm just sick of seeing the jedi mold you into something pathetic...something to be thrown away without a backwards glance."

"I do not want you as a pawn, I simply wish to help you break your chains." Theron reached out a hand and hesitated while Rathan's features softened, "Become my disciple in the Ways of the Force. Acquire the tools that you desire to shape your own destiny, a destiny outside of the so-called order of the Jedi."

"Learn about the Force...from a Sith?"

"The Force is the Force, in order to fully breath it's power, you must learn all of it's aspects." Rathan answered, "Not just the narrow hypocritical dogmatic view of the Jedi nor the petty self-destructive self-interested perspective of the Dark Council. I am Sith, but you will learn more from me than you will from any jedi. Furthermore, what you learn...you are free to use however you wish."

"Do I even get a choice to say no?"

"If you do then the Champion will bash in your head until you forget anything that occurred within the past month." Rathan stated, pointing out the Bounty Hunter who remained silent in the back of the hall, "Then you can go back to doing whatever it is that your mother sees best for you."

"No..." Theron said as he grabbed Rathan's hand and was brought to his feet, "I will become your disciple in the ways of the Force...but nothing beyond that. I may not be a Jedi...but I will never become Sith."

"So be it..." Rathan responded with a smile that he exchanged with Jaesa, "You won't like everything that I teach you...nor will I care."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Good. You will be...you will be..."

* * *

"Okay..." Jace nodded as Shatele waited fearfully and Vandar yawned, "Master Vandar...can you repeat everything that Shatele just told me?"

"That I can do." Vandar agreed, "During the War with the Sith, the two of you fell in love and had sexual relations. Fearful of your growing hatred for the Sith Empire and what her possible death may cause for you...Shatele broke off your relationship and told you nothing of your unborn son. Shatele gave birth to the boy and gave him to her former master to be raised. But to prevent him from suffering the curse of her family, she placed a shield around the boy's mind to weaken and eventually block off his connection to the force. The boy was raised by the jedi until they saw him unfit to become a padawan and he joined the Republic Academy, graduating at the top of his class and entering Republic Security Intelligence to serve the Republic on his own path."

"And now..."

"I sense a disturbance in the force...I sensed Theron..." Shatele stated, "Somehow...he realizes what I did...and it fills him with anger...more anger than when I discovered that you were his father and that I hadn't told him...I sense that he will become part of something terrible and terrifying..."

"You need my help to save him?" Jace asked, "You want me to recall him to Republic Space or outright get him myself if I have to?"

"Yes..."

"Alright ma'am, that won't be a problem." As Shatele smiled, Jace shook his head, "But I'm not doing this for you...I'm doing this for my son."

"I wouldn't ask anymore from you-"

"You don't have to say it, but you already have." Jace stated as he stood on his feet, "What happened Shatele? Why didn't you trust me? After everything that we'd been through together? Korriban? Alderaan? The War? After everything that we've trusted and shared...why didn't you have faith in me?"

"I was unfair to you...I realize that now-"

"UNFAIR? YOU WERE AFRAID THAT I'D FALL TO THE DARK SIDE! YOU WERE AFRAID THAT I'D BECOME ONE OF THEM! ONE OF THE SITH!" Jace roared, making Shatele recoil from the tone of his voice, "You trust a man with your life and body...but not with the news about his own son? Just because that man might get a little more angry? Nevermind that the man had seen countless comrades killed and murdered by the Sith. Nevermind that the Sith had already killed billions before they even got to Alderaan...nevermind that the Sith sacked Coruscant during a ceasefire. Is it really wrong to feel animosity and hatred towards someone who has wronged you? Hell! Did you even mourn Master Darach or any of your Jedi comrades? Or wait! Is grief a path to the dark side too?"

"Don't you patronize me!" The room shook and vibrated as Shatele stood on her feet what Jace remained in place, "You were a different man...you hated the Sith! You enjoyed slaughtering troopers even as they raised their hands in surrender! Whenever I saw you blast a Sith Warrior from his gunship or snap the neck of a Marauder...you were spurred on...and it only got worse. I thought that I could help you...but...I realized that I was just being dragged down with you-"

"Dragged down? If I were dragged down...I would've gone on a killing spree until every last damned sith was dead..." Jace interjected with a furious scowl, "It sounds like you were just afraid. Afraid of what I'd do if I knew that the woman I loved was carrying my child. Funny thing? I was going to retire and convince you to leave the Order after the war...then we could raise children in peace."

"Please-"

"But you had other ideas? Or was it the force?" Jace asked while features became less angry and more saddened, "You took it upon yourself to decide our child's future and you were too afraid to so much as inform me of my child's existence until now. Now...when your plan has collapsed on itself and may be just putting him into more danger...now you dare ask for my help and my forgiveness. This whole thing could've been simpler if you had trusted me..."

"I made a mistake...and I am sorry for it...for all of it..." Shatele's eyes now had tears flowing down her face, "But...I cannot undo the past...all I can do is try to make the best of the present. If you want to hate me for what I've done...so be it...but our son needs your help. Whatever you feel for me...don't let your hatred cloud your judgement..."

"Still don't trust me? Would you trust me if I were a jedi?" Jace turned to leave as Vandar's spirit threw him a note that the Supreme Commander caught and read, "You sure that he'll be here?"

"Certain I am...find your son there, you will."

"Thanks." Without another word or glance, Jace had left the chamber closing the door behind him and leaving Shatele standing still.

"A great mess you have made. Alike to Vrook you are."

"How..."

"Idiot you are."

"Master Vandar..." Shatele whimpered as the weight of her failure heaved upon her shoulders, "The shadow of my mistake will follow me for the rest of my life...won't it?"

"Yes." Vandar answered and vanished from the Grand Master's sight, "Release control over that which you don't not control...accept your powerlessness...or repeat my mistake...you will..."

* * *

"Prepare for Lord Rathan's Arrival!" The intercomm declared while Quinn watched officer and soldier scurry over one another to find an appropriate place to stand in formation. Very routine for Imperial members as a Sith Lord could easily kill you for standing in the wrong place or may publicly torture and humiliate you as an example to the others.

Rathan was no exception to this idea even while he was a mere apprentice.

"Fury inbound." Quinn stood in place as the private vessel of Darth Rathan entered the large maintenance Station that Quinn had re-purposed as the Forward Command Center of the planet. The ship landed several feet away from the Admiral as the entire complex fell silent.

"Posture men..." Quinn advised to nearby troopers as the landing pad opened to reveal Darth Rathan escorting his lovely apprentice down the ramp, "Welcome Lord Rathan...Lady Jaesa."

"Quinn...I sense less pitiful fear within you..."

"Conquering your fears grants a new perspective on events." Quinn replied with a curt bow, "My lord...the captains of the 128th are awaiting to meet you and to carry out your command."

"More of the Fondorians are alive than you had promised."

"I felt that they'd be more use to you alive." Quinn explained, "After all...we will require labor to expand the fleet and who better to work the shipyards in orbit than the Fondorians themselves?"

"I assume that the Shipyard president will not be of any concern?"

"I stand in his place for the interim period..." Quinn muttered with a smirk, "He did not agree with the terms of my negotiation...so I had to remove him from office."

"Did he die horribly?"

"I didn't kill him...he's in his personal quarters...and very eager to meet you."

"You're learning Admiral." Rathan complemented, "And here I thought that I would have to kill you soon."

"Kill me?"

"I was tired of your reluctance to this change in pace and in your own employment. If you hadn't proven yourself, I would've killed you and threw the corpse out the airlock." Rathan admitted to Quinn's silent horror, "Or was I going to tie a steel pipe around your throat and then eject you out of the airlock...dragging your corpse throughout the galaxy until I grew bored with it..."

"I am...grateful that you have changed your mind."

"I gave you a chance to prove me wrong and now you've provided an invaluable power base of resources and equipment." Rathan finished and motioned to the wide station filled with Imperial and Fondorian technicians repairing or building warships, "Perhaps I don't need Shan's bastard after all."

"Theron Shan? What about him?"

"I sent him to that Slaver Station that's 2 parsecs from the Wookie homeworld." Rathan explained as Quinn quietly nodded, "Question?"

"A few...may I speak freely?"

"I welcome it, Admiral."

"First off...how can we trust an infamous Republic Agent to do anything to help us?" Quinn inquired with a polite yet blunt tone, "What possessed you to believe anything that he said? Of all the Republic members to allow to walk away from a confrontation with you...why did you pick Theron?"

"Because Theron has mommy problems." Jaesa replied, "Lord Rathan merely placed the facts of his history with his mother in his face and convinced him to act of his own accord. He also has much to offer..."

"You awoke his force sensitivity didn't you?"

"You knew about his mother's barrier?"

"It was a theory that Baras had conjured but blew off as stupid." Quinn replied to Rathan, "It seems that Baras was wrong about a great many things."

"He tried to control the madness of life rather than embrace it." Rathan stated, "Convincing Theron to ally with us was not hard...all I did was allow the madness to take it's natural course. Madness...is like gravity...all it takes is a..."

"Push?"

"Not even that...it just takes a step...a simple harmless step."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**With Chains breaking across the galaxy, where will the shattered pieces fall?**


End file.
